The Elite Bullet Club One Shots
by MoxleyUnstable
Summary: One shots featuring various members of The Elite and Bullet Club
1. The Most Elite Man Ever

I sat at the bar, stirring my straw that was in my drink as I looked around the bar at all of the people dancing. I was in town doing a report for my wrestling blog and decided to enjoy the town instead of just sitting in my hotel room, bored out of my mind watching Netflix all night. I finished my drink when I heard someone next to me. "Excuse me, miss," a low Canadian voice said to me. I turned around and had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop the squeal that was about to escape me. Standing next to me was New Japan Pro Wrestling's Kenny Omega. He looked down at me, smiling before asking, "is this seat taken?" "N-no, not at all," I stuttered, trying to contain my inner fangirl as he sat down next to me. "Mind if I join you then?" "I would like that," I said, smiling as he ordered a drink and I got a refill. "So what's a beautiful woman like you doing here alone," he asked. "I was in town for a wrestling event, typing up a review for my blog," I replied, sipping my drink. "Oh so you're a wrestling fan. Then I guess I don't need to introduce myself," he chuckled. "Of course not. You're Kenny Omega, one of the greatest wrestlers today, wrestling for NJPW. Who doesn't know you? You're awesome," I rambled then covered my mouth, blushing as he laughed. "Don't be embarrassed, sweetheart. I don't bite... unless you want me to." I giggled and rolled my eyes before an idea came to mind. "Um can I ask for a favor? I mean if it's okay and you don't mind, that is." He drunk his drink and set his empty glass down. "How could I say no to that beautiful face? What is it?" I pulled out my phone and looked at him. "Can I take a picture for my blog? You're the first wrestler I've ever met this close and it would mean the world to me." He stayed silent for awhile as he looked at me. Maybe I shouldn't have been so forward about it and that this was inappropriate. "For you, okay," he finally said, easing my troubled mind. "Thank you," I said as I pulled up my camera and he leaned over to me so we were both in screen. As I was about to take the picture, Kenny placed a kiss on my cheek and remained there as I took the picture. I couldn't help the blush as I put my phone away. "Thank you," I said sheepishly as he smiled at me. "No problem. Although, since I'm the first wrestler you've ever met like this, how about I do an interview for your blog?" My eyes widen and I bit my lip to stop the squeal that almost slipped out. "Really? You don't mind?" He shook his head. "I'll do anything for you. I'm free now if you're up to it," he said. "I would, but I left my laptop in my hotel room," I said, feeling the best opportunity slipping away. "Well, we can go to your room and do the interview there. It's fine. Did you drive here?" "No. I took a cab." He stood up and pulled out some money and threw it on the bar before extending a hand to me. "I'll take you back. Let's go." Before I could respond, he grabbed my hand and helped me to my feet before he put his hand on my lower back and we walked out of the bar. My heart was beating out of control as we walked over to his car and he opened the door for me. "Thank you," I said and he smiled, watching me as I got in and he shut the door. This had to be the best night ever for me. Not only getting to meet the Kenny Omega, but I get to interview him. This night could not get any better than this...or so I thought as we left the bar to go back to the hotel.

We pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and parked the car. "So this is where you're staying the night," he asked once he shut the car off. "Yeah. Why? Is it too far from yours? We don't yours? We don't have to do the interview then," I said and he chuckled at me. "Relax, honey. This is where I'm staying at as well. So are Adam Cole and Matt and Nick Jackson, although I don't have the slightest idea where they're at. Probably out causing trouble." I giggled as we got out of his car and walked inside. "Well shouldn't you be tracking them down if that's the case," I asked as we got onto the elevator and I pushed the button labeled 4 on it. "No. I'm sure they're fine. Besides, I rather be here with you," he said, smirking as he pushed a strained of hair behind my hair. "Such a flirt," I teased as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. "Only when I see a beautiful woman such as yourself," he said as we walked out and headed for my room. "That smooth tongue of yours won't get you out of this interview," I said as I unlocked the door and we stepped inside. "Don't worry. We have plenty of time for your interview and then some," he said, licking his lips as he shut the door, "maybe tomorrow, I can get the boys together and you can interview them as well." Before I could stop myself, I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him as if he was a childhood friend. "Thank you so much. I can't believe this is happening. I'm so grateful. I will write the best interview ever." He chuckled and returned my hug as he walked us towards the bed. "Don't mention it. Anything to make you happy," he said as we slowly pulled apart. We stared into each other's eyes and it felt as if something was pulling us towards each other as we leaned in. I closed my eyes as our lips touched for the most tender kiss I have ever been in. His hands went down to rest on my ass as his tongue parted my lips and our tongues battled for dominance. When we finally broke apart, he rested his forehead against mine, looking me in the eyes. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that," I blurted out, blushing. "I did," he whispered as he cupped my face, "you're so beautiful. I couldn't stop myself. I have to have you." I couldn't believe what he just said to me as I looked at his eyes that were filled with both want and need. This felt like a scene from a fanfiction that you see on Tumblr or fanfiction sites and I couldn't believe that it was actually happening. "Can I have you, my dear? I promise to do whatever interview you want, but right now, I just want you," he whispered as he took a step back from me and pulled off his shirt. I bit my lip at the sight of his muscular arms and chest. TV doesn't do him any justice because he looked ten times hotter in person. He stepped up to me again and kissed me. "What's your answer," he whispered against my lips. "Yes. You can have me." His hands went to my shoulders and slid down the straps of the dark red dress I was wearing, letting the dress pool at my feet. He lifted me up and laid me down onto the bed, removing my black wedges that I had on as he slowly kissed up my leg. I watched as his lips traveled closer and closer to my core before he stopped and went to the other leg, kissing up it painfully slow before he reached my panties and placed a kiss on top of it before reaching for the bands of it and tugged on them. I lifted up slightly so he could easily take them off of me and threw them behind him as he smiled. "Just beautiful," he mumbled as he kissed my pussy slowly, sticking his tongue out and licked me, making me moan as I felt his fingers rub my clit. "Kenny," I moaned as he shoved a finger inside of me. I moaned as he traveled up my body and kissed my neck as he thrusted his finger in and out, in and out at a steady slow pace. "You're so tight, sweetheart. Been awhile?" I blushed and turned my head, making him chuckle. "Don't worry. I'm about to please you like no man has ever pleased you before." He added a second finger and increased the speed as he kissed me, groaning against my lips as I moaned and bucked under him, riding his fingers. He quickly removed his fingers and I whined as he chuckled, getting out of bed. "Hold on, baby," he cooed as he took off his shoes and socks, grabbing his belt and unbuckled it then proceeded to unbutton and unzip his pants, sliding them down along with his boxers, freeing his erection as he stepped out of his pants. I crawled over to him and grabbed his very thick member and stroked it. He closed his eyes as I bend down and gave him a slow lick up his shaft, swirling my tongue around the tip, sucking it for a few moments before taking him into my mouth slowly. "Fuck," he whispered as he placed his hand on the back of my head as I sunk further down his dick until the tip hit the back of my throat. He pulled out slightly then pushed back inside, moaning at the feeling of his dick inside of my mouth. "Your mouth feels amazing," he groaned as he began to fuck my mouth, hitting my throat each time, making me gag slightly. I moaned, looking up at him, his eyes shut tight as he focused on fucking my mouth. I began massaging his balls, catching him off guard as his dick throbbed. He threw his head back and let out a low groan as his come shot into my mouth, coating my throat. I swallowed every drop and straightened up onto my knees and reached back to unhook my bra and tossed it. He smirked before shoving me back and crawled up the bed, putting my legs over his shoulders and immediately attacked my pussy with his mouth. "Kenny," I gasped as he held my hips down when I started to squirmed. His tongue moved skillfully and his thumb was busy rubbing circles on my clit, doubling the pleasure as i arched off of the bed. "I'm going to come," I cried out as I curled my toes and grabbed the sheets as I came, the sound of him sucking my clit filling my ears before he sat up, wiping his mouth as he smirked. "Ready for more," he asked, stroking his dick. I nodded and he hovered over me, pressing the tip of his dick to my entrance and pushed inside of me. "Shit," I moaned as he filled me, groaning as he bit my neck, pulling back out and pushed back in before finding a steady pace and wrapped his arms around me, our chest rubbing together as he kissed me. "Your pussy feels way better than your mouth," he mumbled, thrusting faster. "Kenny! I love how fucking full you make me! Your dick feels so fucking good!" He laughed as he watched me given in to the pleasure. "That's right, baby. I'm elite in the ring and in bed. Let me hear you say my name." He snapped his hips and I screamed his name as he groaned. "Baby, I need you on top of me," he said as he rolled us over so I was on top. I placed my hands on his chest and began bouncing myself on his dick as he put his hands behind his head and watched me bounce. "That's it, baby girl. Ride me just like that," he groaned as I rolled my hips. "Like that, baby," I moaned, dragging my nails down his chest. "Yeah, just like that." He reached up and rubbed my nipples with his thumbs, pinching them between his thumb and pointer finger. My pussy ached and began to squeeze his dick as I was nearing my second orgasm. He felt me getting close and immediately flipped us over and began pounding into me. "Who's the best," he growled into my ear, "who's the best man to ever fuck you this good?" "You, Kenny! Only you," I cried out and he swallowed my moans, his dick throbbing as we moaned together. He tore his lips from mine and groaned, thrusting sporadically before coming inside of me. I cried out as my own orgasm hit and I coated his dick with my juices. He pushed his hair back as he pulled out of me and laid beside me. "Best night ever," I sighed as he put an arm around me. "Good. And tomorrow, you will have your interview," he whispered, kissing my cheek. "I don't even care about that anymore. This beats any interview any day." He chuckled and buried his face into my neck. "Good because I hate to take you around those guys and they try to make a move on you. You're mine now. My elite woman," he whispered and kissed my neck. "I only want you, Kenny so you don't have to worry about them taking me." "Still. I'm keeping you all to myself," he said as he pulled me towards him and kissed me, "I want you to travel with me to my shows. You can write about me all you want for your blog. Then at the end of the day, I'll make such sweet love to you." I smiled and replied, "I would love to. I would travel the world with you, Kenny, as your elite woman." He smiled and held me as we fell asleep.


	2. Say My Name

I straightened out my black shirt as I reached over the counter to grab the tray of shots that was ready to be taken to their designated table before turning around and made my way through the crowded bar that I worked as both a bartender and server. It was a busy night as usual on a Saturday night and I was ready to go home. I tried to put on the brightest smile possible as I squeezed my way through body after body, trying to make sure I don't spill the drinks. Finally, I reached the table that I was meant to drop the drinks off without incident. "Sorry for the wait," I said as I passed out drinks to the four men that were sitting at the table, laughing and talking, two of whom were twins. "That's alright, beautiful. Just keep them coming with that beautiful smile of yours," the one across the table from me said with a clear Canadian accent. He had long curly black and blonde hair with blue eyes and a huge smile. All I could do was smile at him before grabbing the tray. I was used to customers flirting with me and thought nothing of it. "Ignore him, sweetheart. A gorgeous girl like you shouldn't trust anything out of his mouth," the male next to me said. He had long brown hair and a neatly trimmed beard and mustache and blue eyes. As I looked at each of them, they seemed very familiar to me, but I couldn't figure out where. "Like something you see," the other man said to me as he downed his shot. "S-sorry. I don't mean to stare. It's just that you look very familiar," I said, blushing slightly as I puzzled my brain. "Well, I'm the most elite wrestler on the planet, Kenny Omega," he said, leaning back in his chair. My eyes widen when he told me his name and I looked over at the twins. "And you're Nick and Matt Jackson, The Young Bucks, right?" "That's right. Big wrestling fan, huh," one of them, I have no idea which one, said, smiling at me. "You can say that," I giggled. "Well, what's my name then," the brown hair man asked me, resting his elbows on the table. I raked my brain, trying to fit a name with the face and voice then it hit me. "Adam Cole," I smirked as he chuckled. "Damn right," he raised his shot glass and winked at me before downing it and setting it back down. I collected their glasses and placed them back on the tray. "I'll go get your refills," I said and turned to leave when a hand smacked my ass. "Don't keep us waiting, beautiful," Adam chuckled. I shook my head and returned to the bar and sighed as the bartender filled up the glasses. "Everything okay? They're not giving you a hard time, are they," he asked as he set the glasses on the tray. "No. Everything is fine. They just want to keep drinking," I said and he pushed the bottle of liquor towards me. "Well, if that's the case, just keep the bottle near them so you don't have to keep walking back and forth. Maybe do $2 shots for people. Just remember not to over serve anyone." I nodded and used my right hand to balance the tray and grabbed the bottle with my free hand and returned to the guy's table. "Here's your refill, guys," I said, carefully setting the tray down. "So glad that you've return to us. How about you have a drink with us? You probably could use the break," Adam said, putting an arm around my waist and pulled me towards him, resting his head on my hip. "Thanks," I giggled nervously and moved away from him, "but we can't drink on the job or with customers. It's not appropriate." He pouted playfully as I turned around and started selling shots to other customers. Occasionally, Adam would reach over and grab my ass or touch my arm and I would move away from his touch, pretending that he's just another drunk flirt and not to be offended by his advances. I walked away from their table when the bottle was empty and gave the money that I collected to the bartender. "Great job. You're done for tonight so hang out and have a drink on the house. You definitely earned one tonight," he said as he fixed my favorite drink. "Thanks. It was such a busy night," I said as I took off the apron I had in and put it under the bar as he slid the drink my way. "Yeah, but it seems like you made a new friend tonight. That guy with the brown hair has been watching you the entire time you worked. Why not go chat with him," he smirked. "Shut up. He's probably just drunk and don't know what he's doing." "Oh come on. Live a little. You haven't had a real boyfriend in awhile so why not at least get your flirt on? No worries. If things get out of control, I'll have one of the guards step in," he said, waving me off. I grabbed my drink and sighed before walking back over to where Adam and the guys were. "Come to finally join us," Adam asked, smiling at me. "Only if that's okay," I said as he pulled up a chair for me. "Please. It's better than being stuck with these three all night," he chuckled as I sat down. "Hey," the twins said as Kenny just shrugged. "Anyways, are you officially off the clock for the night?" I nodded as I slowly sipped on my cocktail. "Great. And what better way to kill time than with the Adam Cole? Oh and Kenny and the Bucks I guess," he said, making me laugh as the twins glared at him. "Geez, Adam, put your tongue back in your mouth," Kenny teased as Adam shot him a dirty look. "Shut up. I'm just chatting with our new friend, that's all." "Chatting or flirting," one of the twins asked, smirking at him. He sighed and looked at me. "How about we go talk in private, without these three interrupting us?" I finished my cocktail and nodded as he stood up and grabbed my hand. "It was nice meeting you three," I said as I stood up. "You too," one twin said. "See you in the morning, Cole," the other twin said as Kenny laughed as we walked away from the table and went to an empty table near the entrance and sat down. "I would like to apologize for my friends. They can be real jerks sometimes," he chuckled nervously as he ran his fingers through his hair. "It's okay. Working here, you become numb to a lot of things customers say or do," I said, smirking at him. "Oh really? Like what?" I could feel his hand on my thigh, rubbing circles with his thumb. "Like inappropriate touching," I said, moving my leg away. "Aw come on, baby. I'm Adam Cole," he chuckled, leaning over so his face was mere inches from mine. "You really love hearing your name, don't you," I giggled, watching him carefully. "If I had things my way, I would have you screaming my name all night long." He winked at me and I shivered slightly, my panties becoming wet at the thought of having him in my bed. "Hmm I bet that you're just saying that," I teased, trying to reel him in. "Baby girl, I can show you better than I can tell you." Bingo. I stood up and fished out my car keys and winked at him as he smirked and stood up, walking with me outside and we got into my car and I drove us back to my place.

Once we got to my place and I had parked my car, we walked up to my front door and I unlocked the door. Before I could open it all of the way, Adam spun me around and pulled me to him as his lips crashed with mine. He walked us backwards inside of my home, kicking the door shut before pinning me to the wall. "I've been waiting for this since I first laid my eyes on you," he groaned against my lips as he grabbed my shirt and threw it in the ground and I did the same to his before he lifted me up and wrapped my legs around him as he pinned my back against the wall again, kissing my neck slowly, nipping at my skin, leaving little marks, marking me as his. His hands fumbled with the hooks of my bra for a moment until he finally unhooked them and I pulled it off of me, dropping it to the floor as his mouth immediately attached to my right nipple, his teeth scrapping gently over the sensitive bud before he started sucking. I arched into him as my fingers tangled in his soft brown hair as he toyed with the other nipple. I moaned as he continued to suck at my nipple as he toed off his shoes, pulling my nipple and releasing it before giving the other nipple the same treatment. I could feel pleasure pool into my stomach and my panties were soaked as Adam finally pulled away from my nipple. "You're so beautiful, baby girl. I couldn't wait to get you alone and all to myself. I don't like sharing," he teased, setting me down onto my feet. "Good because I only had eyes for you," I admitted as I took off my shoes before grabbing his hand and leading him to my bedroom. He chuckled behind me as he shut the door once we were inside. I released his hand and unbuttoned my jeans as I stepped away from him and wiggled my hips, pulling down my jeans slowly. I heard a groan escape his lips followed by a thud as I pulled off my panties, stepping out of them before turning to face him when I saw that he rid himself of his jeans and underwear. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him, his erection rubbing against my thighs as he devoured my lips once more before I dropped to my knees in front of him, stroking his dick slowly before licking from base to tip then tip to base, looking up at him as he watched. "Damn, what a beautiful sight," he moaned, placing a hand on the back of my head as I wrapped my lips around the tip before sinking down. He hissed and tightened his grip as I moaned around his dick before pulling back slowly then plunged back down. He began to slowly thrusted his hips, holding my head steady as he fucked my mouth. "I couldn't wait to get this pretty mouth around my dick," he groaned, looking down at me, "finger yourself. Make that pussy nice and ready for me." I moaned as I reached down and slipped two fingers inside of me, pumping them fast to match his thrust in my mouth as he held my hair out of my face so he could watch me clearly. I moaned as I felt my pussy squeeze my fingers. I used my thumb to rub my clit, my orgasm building and I could no longer take the double pleasure I was getting. "You like having my dick in your mouth, don't you? You like me fucking this pretty mouth? Just wait until I get into that pussy. You're going to be begging for more," he grunted. I moaned at his words and immediately got lost in the pleasure, pulling away from him as my fingers worked on my pussy. He stroked his dick as he watched me finger myself, standing over me as he took in the sight. I propped myself up on my free hand as I moaned. "So beautiful," he grunted as he sped up his strokes. I gasped and closed my eyes, moaning as I came over my fingers. "Open your mouth," he groaned, aiming his dick towards me. I opened my mouth wide as he threw his head back, groaning as cum landed on my mouth and chest. He looked down at me as I licked my lips, running my fingers across my chest, collecting the cum and brought it to my mouth, sucking them clean. "Stand up and bend over the bed," he instructed and I obliged, scrambling to my feet before going to the bed and bending over, my ass on full display for him. "Mmm," he hummed as he rubbed my ass slowly before smacking it. I gasped and moaned as he rubbed it again, then slapped it again. "My baby like that," he asked, slapping it again. "Yes," I moaned, earning another smack. "You ready for me, baby girl," he asked, rubbing my pussy, collecting my juices that flowed and stroked his dick. "Yes," I moaned, "fuck me senseless." He chuckled as he pressed his dick to my puckered hole and slowly slid in. "Fuck," I hissed, arching my back, burying my face into the bed, moaning as he fully pushed inside. He kissed my back slowly, kissing my neck in comfort as his hands slid up and down my sides. I nodded and he pulled out and pushed back in before finding his pace and fell into a steady rhythm. I moaned into the bed, biting the sheets under me. "Now we can't have that, now can we," he groaned, "give me your hands." I reached back and he grabbed my wrists, pulling them back and pulling me off of the bed until he held me at an angle by my elbows. "Much better," he groaned as I started to cry out in pleasure, "that's my girl!" I dug my nails into my palms as he pounded into me. He released my arm and wrapped his arm around my neck and pulled me towards him in almost a standing position and pressed his lips to my neck. I moaned loud when he bit my neck, my orgasm hitting as my vision went white. He let me go and I collapsed onto the bed, panting, but lust was still in my eyes as he pulled out. "Come on, baby. I know you want me," he chuckled as I rolled over. I nodded before climbing all of the way onto the bed and laid on my back. He climbed in after me and positioned his face right in front of my pussy, putting my legs on his shoulders before he dove in. My legs shook as my already oversensitive pussy spasmed as I ran my fingers through his hair, jumping slightly when he sucked on my clit. "I'm going to come," I moaned as he chuckled, "Damn I'm good." My hips bucked as I rode his tongue until my orgasm hit and I came on his tongue. He sat up, smirk on his face as he wiped his mouth and leaned over me, wrapping my legs around him before slipping into me. I grabbed his shoulders as he pounded into me. "Even after everything, you're still so tight," he moaned, biting his lip as he rolled his hips, hitting my cervix. "Shit. Right there," I moaned, scratching up his back as he hit my sweet spot repeatedly. "Say my name. Say my name," he growled, his dick throbbing. "Adam Cole," I screamed out as he chuckled. "Thats right, baybay. Adam Cole is making your wildest dreams come true with this dick," he laughed as he thrusted, leaning down to kiss me, nipping at my lips, plunging his tongue into my mouth, swallowing my screams as he came inside of me. "Adam," I yelled in pleasure as I came after him, my mind fuzzy and I passed out from the pleasure.

The next morning, I woke up to peaceful snoring as my body felt heavy. I rolled over and saw Adam fast asleep next to me, the events of last night replaying in my mind and a smile came to my face. His arm was draped over my waist and he pulled me closer to him, his lips brushed the top of my head. I placed a kiss on his cheek and his eyes opened slowly. He smiled and kissed my forehead before saying, "Good morning, beautiful." "Good morning. I didn't mean to wake you," I said as he sat up and pushed his hair back. "It's fine. Waking up to a beautiful face like yours makes waking up early better." Just then, his phone began to ring and he let out a groan as he got up and picked up his pants from the floor, grabbing his phone and slid back into bed behind me, pulling me to him. He answered his phone, putting it on Speaker before setting it down. "Yeah," he answered, rubbing my arm slowly. "Dude, are you coming back to get your stuff or what," one of the young bucks said on the other end. "Yeah, Nick. I'll be back. Just give me a few hours. Me and my woman will be there." "What," Nick, Matt, and Kenny all said, "you actually went home with her? You lucky bastard!" I couldn't help the laugh as Adam shook his head. "Be jealous. She's mine now. Right, baby?" "That's right, Adam," I giggled as we kissed. "No way. This isn't fair! We didn't even get a chance to talk with her," Nick yelled. "Exactly. I took the opportunity while you three were busy with your drinks and I got the girl so case closed. We'll see you later." He hung up and put his phone on the nightstand. "Told you that they would've tried to get you before me." I rolled over to face him. "So you stole the chance from them? That's not nice," I giggled as he shrugged. "Once I set my eyes on something, I'm going to get it. So what if I kind of got rid of the competition ahead of time? You wanted me just as badly as I wanted you so it's a win win situation." I kissed his lips and replied, "true. Either way, I still would've picked you over them." "Of course. I am Adam Cole after all," he chuckled, making me roll my eyes before he kissed me again.


	3. Don't Touch Her

"Matt! Nick!" I squealed as I ran over to my twin brothers, hugging Matt before hugging Nick. I was picking them up from the airport after they've been away for ROH and NJPW and haven't been home in weeks. Finally, they're back home and we can hang out for a few days. "Hey, sis," they both greeted, smiling from ear to ear. "Thanks for meeting us. Listen, are the guest rooms cleaned up for company," Matt asked, putting an arm around my shoulders. "Yeah. I just cleaned it up a few days ago. Why?" "Well," Nick said, scratching his head when someone called out to them. I looked over and saw two men walking towards us. One had long brown hair and the other had curly blonde hair, both had blue eyes. "Is that Kenny Omega and Adam Cole," I asked as they reached us. "Yeah. They're going to be staying with us for awhile. That's okay, right," Matt asked. "Why are you asking? They're already here," I giggled as Adam walked up and grabbed my hand. "Well, you have to be the younger sister of these two. They told us all about you," Adam said, smiling at me as he attempted to kiss my hand, but Nick smacked his hand away. "Back off, dude," Nick said, glaring at him. "Geez. I was just being friendly," Adam chuckled, holding his hands up in surrender. "Hey. I'm the much more mature one," Kenny said, shaking my hand. "Nice to meet you," I giggled as Matt pulled me closer to him. "Anyways, let's get out of here and go home. Sis, I'll drive," Nick said, taking the keys out of my hands as we walked out of the airport and towards the car. "So what's it like to be the younger sister of the Bucks," Kenny asked as we walked. "It's okay, I guess. People always ask about them and want to know more about them," I sighed, thinking about how I will always be the sibling that no one will ever care about. "That must be tiresome on you," Kenny said and I shrugged. "Sometimes, but they're my brothers so I can't help but be proud at how awesome they are." "That's right, sis. No one else can say that they have the coolest big brothers in the world except for you," Matt boasted as we reached the car and they put their bags in the back. I reached out to open the back door, but Kenny reached it before me and opened it. "After you." I blushed and smiled. "Thanks." I climbed inside as Adam got in on the other side. "Oh no you don't," Matt said to Adam, "you ride passenger." "I won't do anything," Madam scoffed. "We want to keep it that way too," Nick said from the driver seat. Adam rolled his eyes and got out, getting in the passenger seat as Matt sat in his place. My brothers were always so protective of me that it made dating impossible for me. Every time I found a guy that I liked they always ran them away. I gave up dating after that I just stuck being the Young Bucks sister who can't date without the guy getting harmed by my brothers. I leaned my head over onto Matt's shoulder and smiled when he kissed my forehead. "So what's for dinner tonight, sis," Nick asked, looking back at me in the rearview mirror. "I cooked some spaghetti and meatballs for you," I said as Matt pinched my cheek. "Our favorite. You're the best sister ever," Matt teased and I rolled my eyes as we drove back home.

When we returned home and everyone got settled, I was in my room, watching TV when a knock came to my door. "Come in," I said, thinking it was one of my brothers, but I was wrong. Kenny walked in, smiling as he sat down at my desk. "Oh hey, Kenny. What's up?" "Just wanted to see what you were up to. Nice room," he said, looking around my room which looked more like a guy's room than a girl's room. My walls were covered with wrestling posters and my shelves held all of my cheerleading trophies amd medals, along with pictures of me and my brothers. "Thanks," I smiled, looking at him. "Your brothers always so protective of you?" "Oh you noticed that, huh," I giggled and he nodded, "yeah. They feel the need to keep guys as far away from me as possible. It's great for keeping the creeps away, but I would like to find a guy." "Have anyone in mind? Like Adam?" I immediately shook my head, making him laugh. "He's a nice guy. He may annoy the hell out of you, but he means well," he said. "Yeah, well, if Adam likes living, he shouldn't attempt to flirt with me." Kenny chuckled, running his fingers through his curls. "I doubt Adam will stop, but I will enjoy the fight." I raised an eyebrow. "I thought that you were the mature, responsible one in the club." He shrugged, smiling at me before replying, "yeah, but if your brothers want to beat up any guy that so much as look at you then who am I to stop them?" "Then maybe you shouldn't be in my room. My brothers might hurt you." He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "They can't do that. I'm the most elite man in the world, baby." I bit my lip when he called me baby as I stared at him. He was a very good looking man, from those perfect eyes, that smile to his overall friendly personality and very charming. "But if you ask me," he said, pulling me from my thoughts, "I think you should see whoever you want. Whether it's Adam or..." "Or you," I finished, raising an eyebrow. He rubbed the back of his neck, smiling. "Whoever you want," he reiterated, standing up and walking over to me, "I just don't want to ruin my friendship with your brothers." He reached out and caressed my cheek slowly. "Only way you can do that is if you break my heart," I whispered as his thumb rubbed my bottom lip. "I would never do that to you," he whispered and slowly leaned over, going for what I assumed was a kiss. I leaned forward to meet his waiting lips when a knock came to my door and the door swung open. We immediately pulled away from each other as Matt walked in. "Why are you in my sister's room," he asked, staring at Kenny. "Matt, chill," I sighed, rubbing my temples, "what, I'm not allowed to talk to your friends anymore? Stuck being the shut in Jackson sibling that no one cares about?" Tears welled up in my eyes and Matt immediately walked over and hugged me. "I'm sorry, sis. I didn't know that you felt that way. I knew that you were having a hard time getting used to us being a big deal in NJPW and ROH, but I didn't know that you felt this unwanted." "That's what I was telling her," Kenny, jumped in, "someone will see something special in her. She won't be known as just the Bucks sister all of her life." I smiled at him as Matt eyed him curiously. "Right. Sis, it's almost time for dinner so how about we have some of your delicious spaghetti?" I nodded and crawled off of my bed as we left my room. "Better make sure Adam keeps his fork in his own plate," Kenny teased as Matt rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me," he scoffed as we walked to the kitchen.

Dinner went off with minimal damage. Adam constantly flirted with me as Matt and Nick threatened him repeatedly while Kenny laughed at the entire situation. I couldn't help, but think about what almost happened between Kenny and I before Matt walked in. During dinner, I would catch him looking at me, watching me then look away when I catch him staring. Occasionally, his leg would brush up against mine and he would quickly move away, a blush on his cheek. I couldn't help but smile at how cute he was acting, but I couldn't let my brothers see it or else they would be giving Kenny the death stares. After dinner, I was in the kitchen putting away the dishes when I felt a hand on my butt and quickly turned around to see Adam smiling. "Sorry. I was just passing back," he said. "And your hand just so happens to grab my ass," I asked sarcastically. "Well, I mean, stranger things have happened," he said, stepping closer to me, "speaking of which, has anyone ever told you that you look so beautiful?" "Only my brothers," I said, moving away in an attempt to leave. "Wait. Where are you going, sweetheart?" "I'm getting ready to go to bed while you guys stay up." "Need company?" Just then, Nick walked in and immediately pulled me to him. "Dude, Seriously. Back off," he warned as I hugged him before walking away and went to my room. I shut the door and sighed, walking to my dresser and grabbed some clothes and walked into my private bathroom to take a shower, shutting the door just in case one of my brothers decided to barge into my room. I stripped down and got into the shower. I hummed to myself softly as I cleaned myself, not having a care in the world, ready to get to bed and have a decent night's sleep. I shut off the water and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around me as I stood in front of the mirror and brushed my hair. I quickly dried off and put on a black tank top, black panties and red boy shorts before walking out of my bathroom.

"Hey." I nearly jumped when Kenny spoke to me. He was sitting on the edge of my bed, wearing a white shirt and black shorts. "Warn a girl sometimes," I sighed as he chuckled, "why are you in here now? Shouldn't you be with the others, making sure my brothers don't kill Adam?" "They haven't killed him yet, so he's fine. Just wanted to check on you. That's all." I folded my arms, staring at him. "Check on me. Right. You did plenty of that during dinner." He blushed and turned his head. "I don't know what you're talking about." I took a step closer to him until I was standing between his legs. "I saw you. You were staring at me. Then you would look away when I catch you. Why were you staring at me," I said, leaning over to look him in the face. "I...um," he stuttered as if trying to think of anything to say. I smirked and straightened up. "And what did you have in mind earlier before my brother interrupted us? Were you trying to kiss me?" He bit his lip and nodded slowly. "Well, what's stopping you now," I whispered and he stood up immediately, cupping my face and pressed his lips against mine. I grabbed his shirt tightly as the kiss deepened and a small moan escaped my lips. He pulled away from me, both of us panting. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry," he said, stepping away from me. "Why not," I asked as he scratched his head. "It's just...if I go any further, I won't be able to stop myself." I grabbed his arm and turned him to face me. "I don't want you to stop. Please." He pulled me into his body, rubbing my back slowly. "Is this what you want? If this happens, you're mine from now on." "Would you rather it be Adam," I smirked. He picked me up and crawled into my bed, laying me down before taking off his shirt and throwing it to the other side of my bed opposite of the door, then pulled the covers over us. "I would fight Adam before your brothers would," he chuckled before kissing me. My hands slid down his muscular arms before resting on his shoulders as he spread my legs with his knee so his groin was pressed against my core. I moaned when he thrusted his hips, creating sweet friction between us as his dick rubbed my pussy nicely. "Kenny," I moaned against his lips as he grabbed my shorts and pulled them down, rubbing my pussy through my panties. "Someone's excited for me," he commented on how wet my panties were as he rubbed my pussy. Just as he was about to pull off my panties, a knock on my door stopped us and my brother called out to me. I pushed Kenny under the covers quickly as the door opened and Nick walked in. I put on a small smile, trying to hide my excitement as he walked over. "Hey, sis. Just came in to tell you good night. I know that you must be tired after dealing with all of us today," he said, smiling. "It's fine. I enjoy having my brothers and their friends here. Well most of them," I said, trying to sound as normal as possible. He chuckled and leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Just scream if Adam tries to come in here. Matt and I will take care of him. At least we don't have to worry about Kenny. He's not a horn dog like Adam. Anyways, I'll leave you alone. Let me know if you need anything." "Turn off the lights when you leave," I said and he nodded, flipping the light switch before leaving and closing the door behind him. I sighed as Kenny climbed back up, smiling at me. "That was close," he chuckled and kissed me before pulling off my panties, rubbing my pussy slowly before sliding two fingers inside of me. I gasped as he vigorously thrust his fingers inside of me, curling them to brush up against my sweet spot repeatedly. The sound of how wet I was for him filled my ears and I moaned unashamedly as he drunk in my reactions. "You're so beautiful. It's ashamed that your brothers keep this beauty from guys. But it's kind of a good thing because if they didn't, I wouldn't have been able to do this to you," he moaned, pulling my top up slightly and sucked on my nipple. I clawed at his shoulders as I inadvertently began to ride his fingers, squeezing his shoulders as my orgasm rolled through me. "Already? No, you can't come yet,"he mumbled against my breast and removed his lips and fingers. He sucked them clean before sitting up and pulled his shorts down, revealing his hard throbbing dick. "I have to get inside of you first," he chuckled as he stroked himself before pressing the tip towards my entrance. I wrapped my arms around his neck protectively as he pushed inside. I buried my face into his neck as he pushed deeper and deeper inside of me. "Relax for me, baby. You have to relax," he whispered and I nodded, kissing his neck slowly, trying to distract myself from the pain of being so full. He groaned softly once he was fully inside, pulling my head away from his shoulders to kiss my lips. I broke the kiss momentarily, panting before saying, "please move." He nodded and rejoined our lips as he slowly thrusted inside of me. He wrapped his arms around me and my arms were around him as we were lost in our world of pleasure. "Baby girl, you're so amazing," he moaned in between kisses and thrusts, "will you be mine from now on? I don't care if I have to fight your brothers or not. I want you. I need you. I can make you so happy. I'll give you the world. Just say the word." I moaned softly and cupped his face. "I'm yours." We shared a kiss just as my door flew open. "Hey, sis. You up," Matt said and flipped on the lights, "wanted to tell-"" he stopped when he saw Kenny on top of me, "what the fuck are you doing to my sister?!" Nick and Adam came running in when Matt yelled. "Aw come on. He gets to fuck your sister, but I couldn't," Adam said. Matt and Nick glared at him and Adam quickly left. Matt and Nick turned their attentions back to Kenny, who was still balls deep inside of me, smiling at them. "Look, can we may be finish this lecture later or something? I'm kind of in the middle of something," he said, simply. Matt pulled Nick out of the room and slammed the door. "You're in so much trouble in the morning," I giggled. "It's fine. Now back to more important things," he said as he began pounding into me. He buried his face into the crook of my neck, groaning loud against my skin as my pussy spasmed. "Kenny," I gasped, scratching his back. "Me too, baby girl," he mumbled as he slowed his thrusts. I cried out as I came over his dick. "Oh baby girl," he groaned and pulled out of me quickly, his come spurting out and coated my abs. He sat up and walked into the bathroom and returned with a towel, cleaning me off before throwing the towel back into the bathroom and climbed back into bed. He pulled me into his arms and rubbed my back until I fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up and looked over to see that Kenny was gone. "Oh no," I whispered and jumped out of bed and threw some clothes on and fixed my hair before leaving my room. I could hear loud yelling from the kitchen as I got closer . "What's with all of the yelling," I sighed as everyone stopped talking and all eyes went to me. "Good morning, baby girl," Kenny said, smiling at me as Nick and Matt glared. "Don't call her that! I'm sure you tricked her just to get in her pants," Matt snapped and Kenny rolled his eyes. "Matt, he didn't trick me. I wanted to do it," I said, walking over to Kenny and sat in his lap. "What," Matt and Nick said. "What's wrong with me," Adam asked. "Too pushy." He groaned and shook his head. "Wait, sis, are you saying that you want to be with Kenny," Nick asked and I nodded as Kenny hugged me. "Listen, guys, I'm not going to hurt your sister. I felt a connection between us while we talked yesterday. I can protect her and make her happy." Nick and Matt looked at each other then looked back at us. "You better not hurt her," Matt warned. "We have a Super Kick with your name on it if you do," Nick said. I jumped up and hugged them both. "Thank you," I said before returning to my spot on Kenny's lap. "Whatever makes you happy, sis," Matt sighed. "This isn't fair! You two cock blocked me all day yesterday," Adam mumbled. "She still wouldn't have picked you Adam. Let it go," Nick said. "I would say maybe next time, but there won't be a next time," Kenny chuckled as Adam rolled his eyes. "Now that everything is out of the way, can we eat," I asked, making Nick laugh. "Sure. Now we can eat. Just get out of his lap. It's a little weird." I slid into the chair next to Kenny as Nick cooked breakfast. Kenny kissed my cheek and smiled at me. "I'm keeping you all to myself," he whispered to me. "You're asking for that super kick," I giggled. "It'll be worth it to me. You're worth any beating coming towards me." He kissed my lips and Nick, Matt, and Adam gagged. "No kissing at the table," Nick said, making Kenny and I laugh as we all enjoyed breakfast together without incident.


	4. That's My Girl Part 1

I was living the wrestling dream, being in one of the biggest wrestling companies in the world and being part of one of the most popular factions in the world, The Bullet Club, under the leadership of Kenny Omega. I was known as the Bullet Club queen and was put into this faction, at first as just being a valet for just The Young Bucks, but was soon signed to NJPW and was put into the Bullet Club faction, being paired with Kenny Omega and portrayed as his girlfriend, but after a few months of pretending, we soon became a legitimate couple and I couldn't be happier. "There's my beautiful girl," Kenny announced when he walked into our hotel room as I laid in the bed, watching TV. "Hey, Ken Bear," I smiled as he chuckled at the nickname I call him. He walked over and scooped me up into his arms before kissing my cheek. "Ready for the show tonight?" I nodded as he set me back down on the bed. "Good. Oh, and the guys want to go out drinking tonight so let's try to keep the nicknames and PDA to a minimum." We kept our relationship private from the others due to not wanting them in our business, especially when the Young Bucks protected me like I was a sister to them. I hated to keep them out of the loop, but we love our privacy. Kenny had bent down and was staring into my eyes while I was lost in thought. I smiled and kissed his forehead. "Everything okay," he asked, rubbing my sides. "Yeah. I just hate not telling them about us, you know," I said as he stood up. "I know, baby. Maybe we should tell them and just tell them to respect our privacy. If it's making you uncomfortable not being able to tell them that we're a couple then we can. Not tonight because they won't remember anything." I giggled and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Okay, Ken Bear. Now let's get ready for the show. I'm so excited." "That's my girl," he chuckled as we grabbed our stuff and left the hotel to meet the others at the arena to get ready for tonight's show.

After another successful show, we ended up at the hotel bar for some relaxation. I was sitting between Kenny and Adam Cole with Nick and Matt on either sides of them while the others got separate tables near us. "To another successful show," Adam said, raising his glass and we all cheered and clinked our glasses before downing our drinks. Adam smiled at me and put an arm around me, pulling me to him. "And a toast to the hottest babe in the Bullet Club," he chuckled as he attempted to kiss my cheek but I moved away, laughing it off before grabbing my drink and took a sip. "Careful, Adam. She's Kenny's girl," Nick teased. "That's all a show. As far as I'm concerned, she's free game," Adam chuckled, pulling me back to him but I pushed him away. I looked at Kenny out of the corner of my eye and could tell that he was ready to punch Adam at any moment. "Anyways, you guys did great out there in the ring," I chuckled, trying to change the subject and ignore Adam's flirting. "That was all thanks to a great cheerleader," Matt said, smiling at me. "Well, a well placed chair shot to Mike's back helped too," Nick added. "Yeah, well, either way, you won and that's all that matters," I giggled as I took a swig of my drink. "Kenny, man, are you okay? You're never this quiet," Nick asked, looking at Kenny. "Yeah. I'm fine," he said, smiling at last, "just tired I guess. I think I'll turn in early. You staying" he asked, looking at me. "No. I need to go to sleep early. Photo shoots lined up all day tomorrow," I lied, stretching. As I stretched, Adam took that opportunity to hug me, his cheek rubbing the side of my chest. "I'll miss you," he said, smiling at me. I laughed nervously and petted his head before Nick stood up to let me and Kenny out of the booth. "Stay out of trouble," Kenny said, pointing to everyone before we made a quick exit. When we got to the elevators, he quickly pulled me into him for an embrace, kissing my cheek repeatedly. "Ken Bear. We should wait until we get back to our room," I giggled as he pulled away. "I know," he sighed as the elevator opened and we stepped aside to let a couple walk off before we stepped in. Kenny pushed the button and waited for the doors to close before he pulled me to him, running his hands up and down as if he was rubbing away Adam's touch on my body. He rested his head on top of mine, hugging me tight as he kissed the top of my head. "Are you okay,"I asked, looking up at him. "Yeah. Perfectly okay," he said, smiling, but something was lurking behind his blue eyes. Before I could open my mouth the elevator stopped and the doors slid open as he grabbed my hand and we stepped off, heading down the hall to our room, walking inside as he shut the door behind us. "Tonight was fun," I sighed as I pulled off my shoes and socks before Kenny walked up to me. "How about tonight, I make it the best night of your life?" I giggled as he pulled me up to my feet, kissing my lips, the taste of whiskey still lingering on his tongue. "What do you have in mind," I whispered as he stripped me of my shirt. "Now why would I tell you everything that I have planned? I know how much you love surprises," he whispered before reaching behind me and unhooked my bra, pushing the straps down and let it fall onto the floor before rejoining our lips as he reached down and unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down, lifting me up to pull them completely off of me. He was never this forward when it came to sex, but I was loving every second of this. He grabbed my panties and pulled them down, tossing them over his shoulder before laying me down on the bed. I reached out to grab his shirt but he grabbed my hands and pinned them to either sides of my head as he stuck his tongue inside of my mouth, probing it until his tongue battled mine for dominance. I moaned softly and tried to get my hands free from his grasps, but he tightened his grip, not painfully hard, but just to keep them in place. "Kenny," I moaned against his lips, looking at him with pleading eyes. He smirked and shook his head before he began thrusting his hips, the rough denim of his jeans rubbing painfully against my pussy. I gasped and moaned as he laughed above me. "It's a good thing I'm wearing dark jeans," he chuckled as my juices dripped out and his jeans soaked it up. "Kenny, please," I whimpered, feeling my first orgasm. "Gonna come?" I nodded as the friction he was creating was driving me over the edge until...

In a flash, he let go of my wrists and stood up. "Kenny!" I gasped and sat up as he smiled at me. "Relax, beautiful. I'll give you a lot more. But I need you to go take a nice hot shower, get nice and clean for me then put on that robe I had custom made for you," he said, grabbing my chin and making me look him in the eyes. The robe he was talking about was a black satin robe with the Bullet Club logo on the back and the words Bullet Club queen under it. "Can you do that for me? Then sit right here when you're done. I'll be right back." With that, he kissed my cheek and left the room. He was always sporadic, but this really caught me off guard. I sighed and stood up, walking over to the bathroom and got into the shower, using my body wash that he loved so much to wash my body. I puzzled my brain trying to figure out what he could be up to, but nothing came to mind. I shrugged it off as I finished up my shower and got out, drying off my body and hair before grabbing the robe he gave me for a birthday gift and put it on, tying a bow in the front before walking out of the bathroom. I scooped up my discarded clothes and put them on top of my bag before sitting on the edge of the bed like Kenny wanted and waited. I was both nervous and excited about whatever he had planned and was lost in thought when I heard the door click. I straightened up and smiled, but the smile didn't last long as a very confused Adam Cole walked in with Kenny following behind him. "Um," I said, looking at Kenny. "What's going on," Adam asked, looking at Kenny, "and why is she here? I thought this was your room?" Kenny walked up to me and pulled me to my feet, turning me around so I faced Adam. "This is my room and she's my girl that you kept flirting with," he said calmly, rubbing my shoulders. Adam's eyes widened when Kenny claimed me as his and he broke out in a cold sweat. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I...I...," He stuttered and Kenny held up his hand to tell Adam to stop talking. "I know, but I don't appreciate you saying that she's fair game. She's mine and no one else's. Got it?" Adam nodded his head as he stared at me. "So to make sure that you learn your place, I'm actually going to do you a favor and let you fuck her." "What," Adam and I said, looking at him. "Kenny, are you serious about this," I asked, rubbing his arm. "I don't need my friend to fantasize about fucking my girl so why not let him have a free fuck? At first, I was going to just strap him to the chair and just fuck you right in front of him, but that's not nice. So I figured that if he fucks you then he will never make the mistake of saying that you're fair game," he explained, kissing my cheek. "Yeah, but he's your friend and I'm your girlfriend. You seriously want to let your friend fuck your girlfriend," I asked and he kissed my lips. "I'm fine with it because I can fuck you whenever I want and he can't. Besides, I'm going right after him. Or do you want us both at the same time?" Kenny ran his fingers through my hair, kissing me before turning me back around to look at Adam who was looking at me. I knew that I saw something lurking in his blue eyes while we were at the bar after Adam made advances, but this wasn't what I had expected. "Baby, it's just a one time thing. Make his dreams come true then I'll satisfy you all night long," he whispered into my ear as he grabbed the strings of my robe and pulled them until the bow came undone, but he held it closed so nothing was showing just yet. I bit my lip and looked at Adam and gave a small nod as Kenny smiled, kissing my neck. "That's my girl. Always being the sweetheart that she is," he chuckled and slowly removed his hand from the front of my robe and let it fall open as Adam's mouth fell open. "Let the fun begin," Kenny whispered into my ear.


	5. That's My Girl Part 2

Kenny slid the robe off of my shoulders and quickly grabbed my wrists when I tried to hide my breast. "Don't be shy, baby. You're beautiful. Isn't that right, Adam?" Adam just nodded as his eyes roamed my body slowly. Kenny let go of my wrists and cupped my breast, massaging them slightly as he looked at Adam. "She's perfect, right Adam? Her breast are the perfect size and shape. Not too big and not too small either. You should feel how soft they are." Adam waited before taking a step forward as Kenny removed his hands so Adam could grab my breast, using his thumbs to rub my nipples. I bit my lip to silence the moan that threatened to escape and Kenny reached up with his thumb and pulled my bottom lip from my teeth. "Let Adam hear that beautiful voice of yours. Let him hear those sweet sounds that I get to enjoy every night," he whispered into my ear before licking the shell of it. I gasped and let out a soft moan as Kenny attached his lips to my neck, sucking a bruise on it. I reached out and grabbed Adam's wrists as I moaned unashamed as Kenny released my neck with a loud pop. "She's ready for you," he chuckled, looking at him, "once she grabs you, it's time to get the party started. Careful, she's a biter." He chuckled and pulled my head back, capturing my lips as he shoved his tongue in my mouth. His hand traveled down my body until he reached my pussy and rubbed my folds roughly, teasing me by rubbing my entrance with a finger but when I tried to push it inside he moved away, making me whine against his lips. "Oh yeah, she's very impatient," he chuckled, a smirk on his face when he looked at Adam, who's eyes were down to my pussy. "I shouldn't keep you. Get on the bed," he instructed me, tapping my ass before stepping out of the way and sat down in the chair near the bed.

I climbed up onto the bed and laid down as Adam looked at Kenny. "Are you sure about this," he asked, removing his shirt. Kenny reached into the nightstand and tossed Adam a condom. "Yes. Get it out of your system then leave and we never speak of this to anyone," Kenny said firmly, folding his arms as Adam finished getting undressed and placed the condom on before climbing into bed on top of me. We locked eyes momentarily and I gave a small smile, letting him know that I was okay with this before he leaned down and kissed my cheek, placing small soft pecks before kissing my lips. I looked at Kenny out of the corner of my eye and saw him watching intently, his hand palming his erection in his jeans. Adam broke the kiss and slid his fingers down my body slowly before reaching my slicken folds, groaning at how wet I was. "All wet for me, baby doll," he chuckled as he slid a finger inside of me, the sound of my wetness filling the room as he thrusted his finger. He quickly added a second finger as I moaned and squirmed under his touch, bucking my hips until I was riding his fingers. "That's right, baby girl. Ride his fingers," Kenny chuckled, "let him feel how good your pussy is. Let him have this one opportunity." I threw my head back against the pillow as Adam curled his fingers, rubbing my g-spot vigorously. "She's about to come," Kenny chuckled, smiling at the blissed out expression on my face that he knew all too well. I gasped and grabbed Adam's shoulders as my orgasm washed over me and I came on his fingers. He pulled his fingers out and put them in his mouth, groaning as he licked the taste of me off of them. "She tastes so sweet," he commented, licking his lips. "I know. I can taste her whenever I want. Now fuck her," Kenny commanded.

Adam spread my legs wider and settled his hips between them, rubbing his dick up and down my pussy. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he slowly sunk inside of me, making us both moan out. "Shit," he hissed as he fully pushed inside of me. "Tight squeeze, isn't it," Kenny smirked as he removed his shirt and tossed it on my bags, then removed his shoes and socks before settling back into the chair, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans and pulled out his dick, lazily stroking it. Adam pulled out then pushed back inside slowly, working my tight pussy so he could move better before he found a rhythm. He stared down at me, watching my reactions and groaning in response to my cries of pleasure. "Take all of it, baby," Kenny encouraged me, "let him feel how good that pussy feels. Make him feel as good as you make me feel." Adam sped up his thrusts, his balls spanking my ass, his hips slamming into me painfully, but it turned me on even more. I dug my nails into his skin, but he pulled my arms away and pinned down my wrists with one hand before capturing my lips once more as he slammed into me. I whimpered into his mouth as my second orgasm started to surface and I slipped my wrists out of his grip and grabbed his shoulders before turning us over. "That's my girl, always have to be on top before she comes," Kenny chuckled as he watched me bounce on top of Adam, "better hold on. You're in for a great ride." Adam grabbed my hips and groaned, thrusting up as I rode his dick, lost in pure ecstasy heaven, looking over at Kenny who was staring at my breast as they bounced, feverishly stroking his dick. The sight of him enjoying the view sent me over the edge as I placed my hands on Adam's chest and rolled my hips, bouncing faster, making my breast bounce even more before I came on Adam's dick. I sighed and pushed my hair back before being turned over and my knees pushed up to my chest. Adam's hips moved in a blur as he pounded into me, his dick throbbed inside of me. I cried out his name as he bottomed out and his release shot out of him. "Wow," he sighed as he pulled out of me and rolled to the side of me. "Now that you've gotten the only taste of heaven that you will ever get, how about you get your stuff, go clean up in the bathroom, and get out so I can get my taste of heaven that I can get whenever I want. Or stay. Whatever, I don't mind at all," Kenny smirked. Adam gathered up his discarded clothes and went to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. I sat up and looked over at Kenny who crooked a finger. "Now it's my turn to play."


	6. That's My Girl Part 3

I slid off of the bed and stayed on my knees as I crawled over to Kenny. He smiled and placed a hand on the back of my head and guided me down towards his dick. I opened my mouth and he pushed inside, the salty taste of pre cum filling my mouth as I took more of him in my mouth. "Good girl," he groaned watching me with hooded eyes as I began to bob up and down, his dick hitting the back of my throat each time. "Holy shit," Adam said when he walked back into the room, fully dressed. Kenny smirked at him before looking down at me. "I have the perfect girl and she's all mine. Talented, beautiful, smart, definitely knows how to make a man happy. How lucky am I," he groaned, bragging about me as if I wasn't even there. Adam was more focused on me than anything that Kenny had to say. Kenny chuckled as he gripped my hair tight and stood up, pulling me along without taking his dick out of my mouth as he moved over and sat on the edge of the bed so Adam could have a clear view as Kenny fucked my mouth. I moaned, looking up at Kenny with pleading eyes. He was more focused on his own pleasure that he didn't notice. He loosened his grip as he thrusted into my mouth. "Baby, you always have such a velvet throat. So warm, so soft," he groaned, pushing back his curly hair that fell in his face. His dick throbbed, but he didn't stop his thrusts as he looked down into my eyes, smile on his face. His eyes closed and I braced myself as he let out a loud growl before coming inside of my mouth. I moved away and wiped my mouth as Kenny looked over at Adam who looked shell shocked by what just happened in front of him. "Looks like someone enjoyed the show," Kenny smirked and Adam looked down at the bulge in his sweatpants, "can't have you leaving the room like that." Kenny turned his attention to me and picked me up, placing me on all fours on the bed, facing Adam. "Help him out, baby," he said, pushing my hair out of the way so he could kiss my cheek. I smiled and nodded before motioning Adam to come forward which he quickly obliged. I pulled down his sweats and boxers and grabbed his dick, stroking it in my hand before swirling my tongue around the tip. He shuttered as he watched me take his length into my mouth slowly. I could hear something hit the floor before the bed shifted and a pair of hands went to my hips. Kenny kissed down my spine as he rubbed my ass slowly, placing a hard smack on each cheek, making me moan around Adam's dick. "Hope you're ready, baby," he whispered into my ear and I nodded as he rubbed the tip against my pussy, teasing me as I moaned and wiggled my hips. He chuckled and held my hips before slamming into me, making me take Adam's dick deeper down my throat. Adam groaned and rubbed my head as Kenny began to slam into me vigorously, making me take Adam's dick in and out of my mouth from the power of his thrusts. My body was still buzzing with pleasure from the previous activity that another orgasm quickly rose. I whimpered and looked up at Adam who wasn't paying attention to me as Kenny chuckled. "Best night ever. Adam, Too Sweet me." Adam raised his hand and they Too Sweet, both smiling as they fucked me. My walls began to squeeze Kenny's dick and he quickly pulled out of me, repositioning himself with his head under me as he pulled my waist down and his mouth began to devour my pussy. I cried out around Adam's dick and that was enough to have him growl and fill my mouth and throat with his seed before pulling out. I swallowed every drop and looked down at Kenny as his tongue probed my pussy before he sucked on my clit. "Fuck, Kenny," I whimpered as my orgasm hit and my body tensed as Kenny licked my pussy clean before sliding from under me. I collapsed on the bed, energy zapped and body spent as Kenny wiped his mouth. "I um," Adam said, making his way to the door, "I'm going to leave. Sorry about earlier. Good night." He quickly left and I rolled over onto my back to look at Kenny who was smiling. "So when will you tell him that this was a fantasy of ours," I asked as he picked me up and turned me around so my head was resting on the pillows as he hovered over me. "I'll tell him... eventually. Right now, I need to focus on my baby girl. Can't have someone else please her and not get a turn," he chuckled and began kissing down my neck, nipping at my skin before licking a line up to my ear and tugged at the lobe. "Kenny," I purred, rubbing his arm as he looked at me. "I see that you're just ready to go," he chuckled as he pushed himself inside of me and began a vigorous pounding inside of me. I pulled him down for a kiss as he wrapped his arms around me, holding me close as our bodies melted together and our passion for each other filled the room. Kenny pulled away and groaned as his dick throbbed and he buried his face into the crook of my neck, biting my shoulder to muffle the sounds that escaped from his mouth as he came inside of me. He kissed my shoulder, rubbing at the fresh bruise. "Sorry," he mumbled. "It's fine. It's not like its the first time," I giggled and flipped us over, "and I know that it won't be the last." He chuckled and grabbed my hips as I began to ride him. "This is my favorite view ever," he said, groaning as he watched my breast bounce. "This is the only time I like seeing you on your back," I purred, winking at him as he reached up and pinched my nipples. I moaned his name and drug my nails down his chest as he thrusted under me. "Kenny! Kenny!" I threw my head back as he released one of my nipples and used his free hand to rub my clit. "I... Kenny... I," was all I could say, unable to form a complete sentence. "Is my baby girl about to come," he chuckled at my distress. "Yes...yes...please," I moaned, panting as my vision began to blur and my head began to spin. "Come for me." That was all I needed to hear as I tensed up and my release shot out of me and I collapsed on top of him, his softened dick slipped out of me as he kissed my forehead. "Had fun tonight," he chuckled as he pulled the sheets under and over us. I nodded and buried my face into his neck as he held me. "Tomorrow is going to be kind of awkward, don't you think," I asked as he rubbed my head. "Yeah, but funny so I can't wait," he chuckled as he kissed me again, "but I will tell them that you're all mine and off limits." I giggled and laid my head on his chest as we fell asleep together, the sound of his heart beat and snoring filling my ears.

The next morning, we were going to meet the guys for breakfast and to tell them about us. I was in the mirror, brushing my hair to cover up the bruises that Kenny had left on my neck. "Ready to go," he asked, looking at me as I finished doing my hair. I smiled and turned around, walking towards him. "Yep. I would've been done sooner if a certain someone didn't mark up my neck." He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "I said that I was sorry," he chuckled as he laced his fingers with mine as we left our hotel room. We were walking to the elevator and stopped when we saw Adam standing there. "Good morning, Adam," Kenny said, smirking. Adam turned and smiled at us. "Well, good morning you two. Ready for breakfast," he asked as if last night's events didn't happen. "Yeah. Plan on making a big announcement," Kenny said as the elevator doors opened. We stepped inside and began the descent down. Kenny was humming to himself as Adam kept his eyes forward. When the elevator reached the lobby and opened, Adam quickly walked out ahead of us. "Is he okay," I asked as Kenny dropped my hand and put his arm around my shoulders. "He's fine. Let's just get to breakfast so everyone can be jealous that I have the best girl in the world," he chuckled as we walked to the dining area. "Over here," Nick waved at us and we made our way over towards the booth. "Good morning," I said as I slid in next to Matt, who immediately ruffled my hair. "Why must you do this," I giggled, quickly fixing my hair as Kenny sat next to me. "Because I knew that it would bother you," he chuckled. I rolled my eyes as Adam sat down across from me, smiling as usual. "Wow, you guys must've bribed someone to have the diner all to ourselves," he chuckled, looking around the semi empty room with only us and the cooks in the room. "Well, I like to eat in peace without anyone in our business, trying to take pictures and get autographs," Matt replied as a cook walked over with plates and passed each of us a plate before passing out drinks. I sipped on my orange juice as we ate in peace. Kenny would occasionally place his hand on my leg, making me jump slightly. "Are you okay," Matt asked, eying me. "Yep. Never better," I smiled as I reached under the table and punched Kenny in his leg. He chuckled and stood up in front of the booth in front of everyone. "Alright. I need to make an announcement and put every one of you on notice," he said, getting everyone's attention. Without warning or asking, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet to stand next to him. "What the hell, Kenny," I said, eyes wide and face red as he smiled. "Now I know over the passed few months, she has been with us to help out and to be the Queen of the Club, pretending to be my girlfriend and everything, but over time, we actually fell in love and we're dating. So, any disrespect towards her or anything like that, I'll break your face. Treat her like you've been treating her and everything will be fine." "Finally," Toma yelled, making everyone laugh. "Wait. Were all of you expecting this," I asked and everyone nodded. "We've been around Kenny longer. We saw the way that he looked at you," Fale chuckled. "So much for keeping it a secret," Kenny chuckled and I shook my head, returning to my spot next to Matt who hugged me. "I'm so happy for you. If you ever need help with him, let me or Nick know," he whispered to me. I rolled my eyes as Kenny sat back down. "Well, got that out of the way. A year or two from now, I'll make the engagement announcement," he said, making me nearly choke on my juice. "Never joke about that," Matt teased as he hit my back. "That's not even funny," I said, once I caught my breath. He shrugged innocently as Toma walked over and petted my head. "Well, Queen, happy that you've found happiness with this one. Call me if you ever need help." I nodded and pushed my hair back, forgetting about the bruises. "What happened to your neck?!" Nick pointed at me and I immediately blushed as everyone looked at Kenny. "Umm she...umm burned herself with the curling iron," he tried to come up with an excuse, but failed miserably as Toma and the others pressed for answers. I stayed silent and watch Kenny struggle, looking at me with Help Me eyes, but I just smirked and looked away. This was bound to happen eventually, but I'm glad to have everything out in the open and now I truly felt like the queen of the Bullet Club.


	7. Aftermath

"Drinks on me, baybay," Adam Cole said as we sat at a booth of a hotel bar. Wrestle Kingdom 11 had ended and Adam wanted to go out for drinks. The Young Bucks passed on going out, wanting to be with their families and decided to put me in charge of making sure that Adam doesn't get too crazy. I practically begged Kenny Omega to come out with us just so I wouldn't be alone and had someone to talk to while Adam was having his fun. I could tell that he was pretty down about his match and could use some cheering up. I took a sip of my pink lemonade Margarita and sighed when Adam put an arm on my shoulders. "Where's that beautiful smile of yours that I love so much," he teased, smiling at me. I flashed him a smile before looking over at a very quiet Kenny who was staring at his glass of water. "You okay," I asked, touching his arm. He looked at me and smiled, nodding as he grabbed my hand. "Yeah. Just still thinking about my match. Can't believe I lost. I let you down. I'm sorry." I shook my head. "You didn't let me or anyone down. I mean that was one of the best matches I have ever seen. Have you seen the posts online? People loved you two. You were amazing. Not to mention your entrance was way better than Triple-H. All eyes were on you two and you two just changed the game. It was amazing. I'm so glad that I got to watch it live and ringside at that." He smiled as I talked passionately about his match. "Was I really that good," he asked and I stared at him. "You're joking, right? Like seriously? That's a dumb question. You blew the roof off that place. Come on. I couldn't stop watch it. Hell, when I have nothing better to watch, I'm watching it again," I giggled. "Wow. Thank you. Really glad that I could at least keep you entertained," he said, moving closer to me and pulled me into an one sided hug. "Aw. That's so cute. Can I get a hug," Adam said, resting his head on my shoulder. "I know that you're not drunk. You only had two beers," Kenny said as he let go of me. "No. Just happy. We should be all smiles. I made history tonight. Come on," he chuckled then looked at me, "I mean can I at least get a congratulatory kiss?" I rolled my eyes as I took another sip of my drink. "Can you go one night without flirting with her," Kenny sighed. "Like I'm the only one, Mr. I'm sad can I hug you. I see the way that you look at her. I had eyes on her first," Adam spat. "Guys, I'm literally right here," I said, feeling the mood shift as they stared at each other. "Fine. Then who do you choose," Adam asked, looking at me. "Huh," I said, blushing as I stared at my drink. "You can't just be so blunt about it," Kenny said, shaking his head. "Why not? She's a grown, very beautiful woman. She knows who she wants to sleep with." My face felt like it was on fire as I turned to Adam. "What the hell are you even saying?" He smirked and rubbed my cheek with his finger. "I'm clearly asking who would you sleep with, me or Kenny? Simple question." Kenny smacked his hand and put his hand on my shoulder. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to." "He's saying that so you would spare his feelings because he knows that you would choose me," Adam smirked. I sighed as I downed the last of my Margarita before setting the empty glass back down and folded my arms. "Actually, it all depends on what I want," I said calmly, throwing them off guard and they looked at me. "Meaning," they both pressed for an answer. "Well, if I just want slow, satisfying sex, I'll choose Kenny. If I just want to be fucked senseless, I'll choose Adam," I answered honestly as I looked between them as their mouths fell open at my honesty. "What if you need both," Kenny asked, his hand sliding down my arm slowly. "Well, I guess I would just have to sleep with you both then," I chuckled as Adam placed a hand on my thigh. "You're asking for something that you're not ready to handle," he whispered as he placed a kiss on my neck, making me shiver. "Wow. So responsive and no one has seriously touched you," Kenny smirked as he ran a finger down my cheek. "Stop teasing," I huffed and turned my head only to have Adam press his lips against mine. "No teasing. We're dead serious. Right, Ken?" Kenny put a finger on my chin and turned my head to face him and pressed his lips against mine before pulling away slowly. "Definitely," he smirked as Adam placed cash on the table then stood up. "My room is upstairs. Let's go." Kenny slid out then took my hand, helping me to my feet as we left the bar.

Adam put an arm around my waist and pulled me close to him as we headed for the elevator and got on an empty one. Adam pressed the bottom for his floor and waited for the doors to close before he leaned against the wall and pressed me to his hard, muscular body as he shoved his tongue into my mouth, the taste of the beer he had still lingering on his tongue as he probed my mouth. Kenny pressed up against me from behind, sandwiching me between them as he kissed and nipped at my neck as he thrusted his hips, his erection rubbing my ass nicely as hands roamed my body. I moaned softly and wiggled my hips teasingly, making Kenny groaned and squeeze my ass. We separated when the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Adam stepped out first and walked ahead as Kenny and I followed behind him, Kenny squeezing my ass every chance he got as we walked down the empty hallway. Adam stopped at a door and fished out his key as Kenny turned me around and picked me up as he crushed out lips together. "Get in here," Adam chuckled and pulled Kenny's shirt to pull us inside of his room before closing the door. Kenny pulled off my shoes and dropped them onto the floor as he carried me further into the room. Neither of us noticed Adam stripping down until he walked up and took me out of Kenny's arms and pressed his lips against my neck. I gasped and moaned as Kenny rid himself of his clothes. "Gotta question," Adam said, grabbing the hem of my plaid button down shirt, "on a scale of one to ten, how much do you like this shirt?" I looked down then back at him. "About a nine. Why?" "Hmm," he said then shrugged as he grabbed the front of it and ripped it open, buttons flying everywhere. "Adam!" "I'll buy you anything one," he chuckled as he slid my now ruined shirt down my arms. Kenny unhooked my bra and slid the straps down until I was only left in my leggings. "Damn. Ken, look at her chest," Adam said before spinning me again. Kenny sucked in his breath when he looked at my chest. "Holy shit," he whispered as he cupped my breast, rubbing my nipples with his thumbs. I moaned softly and watched his thumbs move in circular motions as Adam grabbed the bands of my leggings and yanked them down, followed by my panties as I stepped out of them. He massaged my ass then pressed his lips to my lower back before leaving a trail of kisses up my spine. I grabbed Kenny's wrists and looked at him with lust filled eyes. "You know, Adam, something tells me that she doesn't want to wait," he said and I nodded. "Our princess ready for us," Adam whispered into my ear and I nodded. Kenny released my breast as Adam picked me up and laid me down on the bed, pulling me down until my lower back rested on the edge. "Time for the fun to begin," he chuckled as he and Kenny Too Sweet each other before he got onto the floor, putting my legs on his shoulders before kissing my pussy. I moaned softly as he separated my folds and pierced my pussy with his tongue. I gasped and tangled my fingers into his soft brown hair as he ate me out. The bed dipped as Kenny climbed into it and got into a push up position with his crotch above my face. "Open wide," he instructed. I opened my mouth and he lowered himself down into my mouth, groaning as he held himself up on his arms as he began thrusting into my mouth, his body moving as if he was doing push ups. I moaned around his dick and used one hand to massage his balls, making him hiss in pleasure and encouraged him to move faster. Adam groaned against my pussy, making me buck against him. He chuckled and inserted two fingers inside as his mouth closed around my clit. I moaned loud, catching Kenny off guard and he pulled out of my mouth as I arched off of the bed as I came, my body shaking as Adam lapped up my juices before standing up. "What, her mouth too hot to handle," he smirked as Kenny rolled his eyes and looked at me, "all fours, facing him." I flipped around and got on my hands and knees as Adam smirked and stroked his dick, tapping the tip on my lips. I opened my mouth and he plunged inside, groaning as he thrusted. Kenny rubbed his dick against my pussy before slamming inside of me, swearing under his breath as he fully pulled out of me then slammed back inside before finding a steady rhythm different from Adam. "So tight," he groaned as he held onto my hips, loving the feel of my pussy squeezing his dick. Each thrust pushed me closer to Adam which made me take his dick deeper down my throat. "Damn. Her mouth feels fucking amazing," he groaned as he fisted my hair. "Her pussy feels so much better. This should've happened a long time ago," Kenny chuckled as he reached under me and rubbed my clit. My pussy clamped down and I let out a scream that was muffled by Adam's dick as Kenny didn't stop his vigorous thrusting. "Holy shit," Adam hissed and pulled out. "Now who can't handle her mouth," Kenny chuckled and pinched my clit. "Kenny," I cried out as I came again and collapsed on the bed. "Oh no, sweetheart. This is far from over," Kenny said as he pulled out of me. I whined at the empty feeling as Adam pulled me up into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist as he leaned against the wall. His dick poked at my entrance before he lowered me down slowly. I squeezed his shoulders as he sheathed himself inside of me. Kenny appeared behind us and squeezed my ass before spreading my ass and pressed the tip of his dick to my puckered hole before he slowly pushed inside. "Oh fuck," I cried out as he groaned in my ear, "I've always wanted this to happen." "Glad we could make it happen," Kenny chuckled as they pulled out of me and slammed back inside. Kenny quickly covered my mouth with his hand when a scream almost escaped as they fucked me. I cried out in Kenny's hand as my third orgasm began to fill me, my body slowly beginning to tense up. "Damn, Ken, you're right," Adam panted, "her pussy is way better than her mouth. Speaking of which." He moved Kenny's hand and pulled me for a hot kiss as I bounced between them, my hands rubbing up and down Adam's chest as Kenny sucked on my neck. "Gonna come," I gasped, ripping my lips from Adam as I leaned back, resting my head on Kenny's shoulder and he captured my lips, groaning as he thrusted faster, reaching around and rubbed my clit. "Fuck! You both feel so fucking good," I moaned as my body tensed up. "Yeah. You like having us both fucking your tight holes, baby," Kenny whispered into my ear. "Yes. Yes. Yes," I moaned, clawing at Adam's chest. "Good because this isn't a one night thing, baybay," Adam growled as his dick throbbed. "He's right. This will happen again and again and again. Whenever we want. You belong to us now. Got it," Kenny asked. When I didn't answer fast enough, he punched my clit making me gasp. "Answer me and I'll let you come," he ordered. "Yes! I'm yours, all yours," I cried out as he released my clit. "Come for us," Adam ordered as he pinched and twisted my nipple. My back arched and my vision went white as my orgasm hit me like a tank and I coated Adam's dick with my juices. He pulled out of me and Kenny stepped back, bending me at the waist as he continued to slam into me as Adam plunged in my mouth once more. I whimpered softly as both of their dicks throbbed inside of me. I dug my nails into Adam's thighs, making him groan as he gave one last hard thrust before stilling and came into my mouth. Kenny soon came after him, holding me close to him as he filled me. "Wow," he said as he pulled out and picked me up and carried me to the bed, Adam pulling on his boxers before joining us. I rested my head on Kenny's chest as Adam massaged my hips. "Well," he said slowly, resting his head on my arm, "who was better?" "Seriously," Kenny sighed. "Just curious." I giggled and looked at him. "I don't know. We need to do this again a few more times until I can clearly pick," I winked. "Oh we will do this plenty of times," Adam smirked and kissed my shoulder. "Yeah. Plus if this is the kind of treatment we get for our matches, then we will take more matches," Kenny teased as he kissed my forehead. I sighed happily and shook my head, trying to figure out what I have just started.


	8. My Little Singer

I danced around happily singing to myself in my kitchen as my favorite band played in my earbuds. I was lost in my own little world as I continued to sing my heart out while I loaded the dishwasher and turned it on. I turned around and almost screamed when I saw my boyfriend, Kenny Omega, standing there, smiling at me. "You scared me," I giggled as I turned off my music and removed my ear buds. "Sorry, sweetheart. I just heard this angel singing and had to come see you live," he said, walking up to me and placed his hands on my hips, kissing my forehead, "was that Angel by Natasha Bedingfield, that you were just singing?" I smiled and nodded. "Trying to serenade me?" I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Maybe. Although, I wasn't expecting you to hear me," I giggled as he picked me up. "Well you're busted so now you have to sing for me again," he chuckled as he carried me out of the kitchen. I opened my mouth to start singing but he placed a finger on my lips. "No. We're going out. Let's go on a date. Karaoke date night?" I squealed and nodded as he put me on my feet. I went to head to our bedroom but he grabbed my hand. "No need to get all dressed up. You're beautiful just the way you are. Besides, I want you to keep my Cleaner shirt on," he said, pulling me back to him. I looked down at the shirt he gave me and smiled. "Fine, but you sure you won't be mad about me wearing these shredded leggings? Last time we went out, you almost pummeled a guy for staring." He held his hands up in surrender. "I'll behave. I just want to hear my beautiful girl sing to me." I nodded slowly as we set out for our impromptu date night.

Kenny squeezed my hand as we walked into the bar and made our way to an empty table and ordered something to drink. "Know what you're going to sing yet?" I smirked and nodded slowly. "Well tell me." I giggled and shook my head. "It's a surprise," I said, sticking my tongue out. He grabbed my hand and brought it up to his mouth, kissing my knuckles. "Please." I ran my pointer finger across his bottom lip. "Nice try, Ken," I giggled. "Worth a shot," he chuckled as a waiter returned and placed our drinks on the table. "How about a hint then," he pressed as he sipped on his water. "Stop asking," I said drinking my soda. "Come on, beautiful. Just one hint." I shook my head as the announcer got on the mic to call up any singers to come up and sing for the crowd. I winked at Kenny as my name was called and I stood up. "Show time," I said before leaving the table. I went up to the stage as a light applause filled the room. I ran my fingers through my hair as I stood at the mic and smiled at Kenny, who stared intently at me. I nodded towards the dj and he gave me a thumbs up. I took a deep breath and looked at Kenny, smiling brightly at me. I smirked and sighed as the beat to Ride by Ciara began to play. Kenny's mouth fell open as I began to sing and dance to the music. The crowd was loving my performance, but I was only focused on Kenny. His eyes were fixed on me as I put on a show for him. I couldn't help but feel happy and confident in myself as he stared at me as if he was under my spell. The song ended and my performance was over as the crowd erupted in cheers. I smiled and waved before walking off stage and returned to the table with Kenny. I giggled at him, grabbing his chin and closed his mouth for him. "Wow," he finally said as I squeezed his hand. "Did you like your surprise," I giggled, kissing his hand. He squeezed my hand and stood up. "We're leaving." "What," I said as he pulled me to my feet and headed to the exit, "wait! We haven't done a duet yet." He ignored me as we left the bar, got into the car, and drove home.

Kenny pulled into our driveway and parked, shutting off the car and got out, walking to my side and opened the door. "Why are we back home so soon," I whined as I got out. He shut the door and pinned me against it, pressing his lips to mine as he groped me. "Think you can tease me like that, you beautiful minx," he whispered against my lips as he pressed his crotch against me. I moaned when I felt the bulge in his pants and smirked. "I wouldn't say that I was teasing you. I was just trying to seduce you and trying to be sexy for you," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. He picked me up and carried me to the front door, quickly unlocking the door and went inside, pushing the door closed with his foot and carried me to our bedroom, pulling off my shoes and stepping out of his own as he climbed into bed and laid me down. "Baby, you never have to try for me. Just seeing your beautiful face and that beautiful smile is enough for me." He sat up and removed his shirt before sliding the shirt I was wearing up and over my head before laying back on top of me, kissing me passionately as his hands cupped my breast and gently squeezed, rubbing my nipples through my black laced strapless bra. "Although," he smirked as he grabbed the zipper on my bra and pulled it down, "I enjoy this a lot more from time to time." I giggled as his hands brushed against my skin slowly as he pushed my bra to the side and squeezed my breast together and licked my nipples slowly, causing me to moan and arch. "I don't know what I love more, the sounds you make or your beautiful singing," he sighed as he grabbed my leggings and slowly pulled them off along with my panties. He growled before driving between my legs, his hot breath fanning my pussy as he looked up at me. "Any last words?" I smiled and shook my head as he stuck his tongue out and pierced it inside of me. I tangled my fingers into his two toned hair as he slowly but vigorously devoured my core. "Kenny!" I gasped and my hips bucked wildly. He held my hips in place as he closed his mouth on my clit and sucked painfully hard. I cried out and released his hair as I grabbed the sheets in my hands, his tongue and mouth working skillfully on my pussy. My body began to shake as I was quickly consumed by pleasure. He smirked up at me when he saw the state that I was in, all because of him. He raised his head then chuckled when I whined. "What's the matter, sweetheart? Everything okay," he teased. "Please, Kenny. I want more," I moaned as he sat up and got off the bed, unzipped his jeans and pulled them off with his boxers before climbing back into bed. "This what you want, baby," he asked, stroking his hard dick slowly. I grabbed his shoulders and kissed him before rolling us over so I was on top. "Mm I like where this is going," he chuckled as I turned around so my pussy was in his dick was in mine. I licked my lips before plunging down, taking most of his dick into my mouth in one go. "Holy shit," he groaned as he held onto my hips and buried his face back into my pussy once more, groaning against me as I bobbed my head up and down, deep throating him as he thrust up into my mouth. I moaned and reached under me and pinched my nipple as the pleasure became more and more intense. "You're so fucking sexy," he groaned against me. "Only for you, baby," I moaned, stroking his throbbing dick as he hissed. I wiggled my hips and turned back around before sinking down on his dick. He grabbed my hips and groaned as I began riding him. "You're so fucking perfect," he groaned as he watched me intently. "I have to be perfect for the perfect man in my life," I giggled, sliding my hands up and down his chest slowly. He thrusted up under me, making me bounce on his dick faster. "You like that," he hissed, smacking my ass. "Yes. Fuck. Oh yes, Kenny," I moaned, throwing my head back as I rode him. Skin slapping skin and the bed creaking under us was drowned out by our cries of pleasure as the passion and love for each other filled the room. Kenny pulled me down for a kiss before turning us over. "My turn," he whispered into my ear before slamming into me nonstop. My screams where muffled when he kissed me, groaning before pulling away then grabbed my hips, pulling me to him as his dick throbbed. "I'm so fucking close to filling up this pretty pussy of yours. Who does this pussy belong to," he growled. "You! It belongs to you," I cried out as my walls closed around him. He growled my name as he came, his hips still moving vigorously as my orgasm hitting and I came on his dick. He finally slowed down and pulled out of me, laying on top of me as we caught our breaths. "Wow," I sighed as I played with his hair, "If I knew that one little song would get you hot and bothered, I would've sung it months ago." He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "Baby, everything you do gets me hot and bothered. Although, if you want to keep trying to seduce me then by all means." I smirked and winked. "Well, I do want to maybe add some toys to the mix." He sat up and stared at me. "I swear I love you." I laughed and pulled him into another kiss.


	9. Mind Games (Double Trouble)

"Hey, Matt," I sung out as I walked up to one half of the popular tag team, the Young Bucks, Matt Jackson as he was standing around backstage of the arena. "There's the most beautiful girl in the world," he said as he pulled me towards him and attempted to kiss me. "Always a flirt," I giggled and moved away. "I am not. It was just a friendly peck on the cheek. I promise," he chuckled as he pushed his hair back. "Uh huh. Sure it was. I'm on to you, Matt," I teased before my eyes were covered. "What the...?" A pair of lips touched mine before I heard Matt chuckled. "You're so dead," I said before grabbing at the hands covering my eyes, "you too, Nick." The hands moved away and Nick stepped in front of me as I folded my arms. "How did you know it was me?" "Because Adam doesn't have the self control to keep quiet and Kenny isn't a bully like you two," I smirked. "I'm not a bully," they said in unison. "Then what was that just now, playing around," I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "Yep. Just giving a beautiful woman, such as yourself, some well deserved attention," Matt said, grabbing my hand and brought it up to his lips, attempting to kiss my knuckles when his hand was smacked and I was pulled back against a hard body. "What did I tell you two about harassing our friend," Kenny said, wrapping his arms protectively around me. "Sorry, Kenny," they both said as I stuck my tongue out and hugged Kenny. "I'm so glad you're here. They were bullying me and everything," I exaggerated, giving Kenny puppy dog eyes as he petted my head. "Guys, seriously," Kenny said, shaking his head. "It was Matt! I'm innocent," Nick said, earning a glare from his brother. "Thanks," he scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Instead of harassing her, how about you prepare for the show or something," Kenny suggested. "She's not as innocent as you think, Ken. Don't let those beautiful eyes fool you," Nick said. I glared at him before looking back up at Kenny innocently. "Just knock it off. What's gotten into you two anyways? You weren't like this months ago when she started hanging out with us," Kenny said. They both looked at me and I smirked in return. Since I became part of the Bullet Club, I've always had a crush on both of them and decided to constantly tease them before running to Kenny or any of the others for help. From kisses on the cheek, randomly bumping into them to wearing short, tight ring gear and random stretching and jumping around them. I let go of Kenny and shrugged. "Who knows? You can deal with them. I have to change into my Bullet Club gear and pose with Adam. Catch you later," I said before skipping away back to my locker room, smiling from ear to ear.

I hummed to myself as I changed into my gear, putting on very short shorts that showed off my butt nicely, black boots, and a bullet club spiked sports bra. I brushed my hair and put on lip gloss when a knock came to my door. "Coming," I said, assuming it was Adam coming to get me and opened the door. I sighed and stood in the doorway as Nick and Matt stood in front of me. "Can I help you?" They both started at me, as if staring holes into me as their eyes went up and down my body. "Hello," I said, waving my hands in front of them. "Um," Matt said, hitting Nick in the arm. "Oh um Adam told us to come get you. We're part of the shoot too. Then Kenny will pose with you too," Nick said. I nodded and stepped out, closing my door and began walking. When I didn't hear any footsteps behind me, I stopped and turned around. "Are you coming or not?" Matt opened his mouth to speak, but Nick covered his mouth. "Yeah. Just go ahead without us," Nick said with a smile and I nodded, turning back around and walked away.

Adam whistled when he saw me and put his arm around my shoulder. "Well don't you look gorgeous," he teased as the camera was being set up, "I see why the Bucks are in a frenzy around you." I rolled my eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about," I said. "I've seen the way they look at you. The way they undress you with their eyes. Better be careful," he whispered to me. "I'm always careful. I can take care of myself," I said confidently. He shrugged as the camera man called out to us, beginning to snap photos of us before the Bucks came in with their usual weird ring gear and tag titles and stood with us and the photo shoot began. From time to time, I could feel Matt and Nick intentionally brush up against my butt or place a hand on my butt, making me jump and smack their hand away and tried to focus on the shoot.

Finally, the shoot was over and I practically ran out of the room and returned to my dressing room. My heart was racing and I knew that I had to be blushing as I tried to calm down from what just happened and changed out of my gear and into a pair of black leggings and a white tank top. I couldn't believe that they were so bold to do that and I'm sure Adam saw it all. I shook my head and quickly put on my shoes and packed up my stuff. I grabbed my bag, opened the door and immediately ran into Nick and Matt. "Leaving so soon," Matt smirked. "Well yeah. I was um just going to go back to the hotel and rest up for the show later," I said, biting my lip. "Funny, so are we. Need a ride," Nick said. "Oh um I can just call a cab," I said as I tried to think of a plan. Matt put an arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek. "No way. We're going to the same place so let us drive you. We can hang out for the time being. Have some fun before the show," he whispered, sending a shiver down my spine. "Yeah. With all of the teasing that you've been doing, it's practically an invitation," Nick said, rubbing my arm, "so what do you say?" I bit my lip as I looked at them. "Let's go," I said and we walked outside to their car and left the arena for the hotel.

I was immediately pushed inside of my room when we got to the hotel and in one fluid motion, Matt's lips were on mine as Nick shut the door. "Finally," Matt said against my lips before Nick pulled me into a passionate kiss. "Thought you could get away with teasing us all the time," Matt whispered into my ear as he placed his hands on my hips, pinning me between them. I smirked as I tore my lips from Nick and looked over at Matt. "Of course I did. You two were fun to tease. Although it got boring when you started teasing in return. I was kind of expecting one of you to jump at the chance of teaching me a real lesson." Matt and Nick looked at each other before looking at me. "Why one when you can have both of us at the same time, right now," Matt said as he slowly slid my top up, exposing my breast. "No bra? How naughty," he whispered as he tossed my top and cupped my breast, massaging them slowly, drawing circles around my nipples with his thumbs as I softly moaned. Nick pushed my hair back and nipped at my neck slowly as his hand traveled up my thigh before reaching my core and began to massage my pussy through my leggings. I bucked into his hand, making him chuckle against my neck. He removed his hand and his lips, making me whine at the lost sensation. "I think she wants more, Nick," Matt teased as he pinched my nipples, making me yelp then moan as he played with them. "Oh she'll get more, Matt," Nick chuckled as he grabbed the bands of my leggings and panties and pulled them down, squatting down to remove them from my ankles and tossed them. "Such a pretty pussy on a gorgeous woman," Nick said, spreading my legs and rubbed my folds slowly. I moaned and rested my head against Matt's shoulder as he captured my lips. Nick inserted two fingers inside of me and began pumping them in and out of me. I moaned into Matt's mouth and my hips bucked as I began to ride Nick's fingers. "Good girl," he praised as he used his thumb to rub my clit. "That feel good, baby," Matt whispered and I nodded, my mind cloudy with need and want from them both. "You like that," he asked, reaching down to take over rubbing my clit as Nick added a third finger. "Yes! Oh God yes! Don't stop please," I moaned, grabbing Matt's arm as pleasure swept through me. "You're squeezing my fingers, baby. Gonna come," Nick asked and I nodded. "Come for us, baby," Matt whispered, pinching my clit, quickly covering my mouth to muffle the scream as I came over Nick's fingers. He removed his fingers and stood up, licking them clean before wrapping his arms around me to keep me steady when Matt stepped away and kissed me, my taste lingering on his lips. He walked us backwards before ending the kiss and pushed me onto the bed. Matt returned, naked, dick hard and standing at attention as he climbed into bed and pulled me until my head was above his dick. I licked my lips and stuck out my tongue, swirling it around the tip before taking him into my mouth. He hissed and placed his hand on the back of my head as I moved up and down. Nick climbed into bed and grabbed my hips as he teased my pussy, rubbing his dick up and down painfully slow. I pulled away from Matt and turned my head to look at Nick. "Are you going to do anything or are you going to keep teasing," I smirked. Without any warning, he pushed inside of me, groaning as he pushed every inch of himself inside. "Fuck," I gasped as he massaged my hips, waiting for my signal to move. "No smart remarks coming out of that mouth now," he chuckled, kissing up my spine slowly. "Shut up and fuck me, Nick," I teased before taking Matt back into my mouth, bobbing my head as Nick pulled out then pushed back inside of me, finding a steady rhythm and groaning my name. "Best day of my entire life," Matt groaned. "Same here," Nick said, squeezing my hips, his nails digging into my skin as he began to slam harder into me. I moaned around Matt's dick, earning a groan from him as he thrust up into my mouth, hitting the back of my throat, causing me to gag. "Fuck. She's so tight," Nick groaned, his thrusts becoming more sporadic, "I think she's ready for the Buck special." Matt nodded and they pulled out of me and Nick disappeared from the bed as Matt slid under me.

He cupped my face and pulled me in for a hot passionate kiss. I moaned against his lips as his hands slid down my body before stopping at my hips. "I want to be inside of you," he whispered against my lips before pushing on my hips. I nodded and grabbed his dick, stroking it slowly before lowering myself down on it. We moaned together as our bodies became one. "So tight... Just the way I like it," he chuckled as I lifted my hips then dropped back down before I started to ride him. "So good," I moaned, placing my hands on his chest as I picked up speed. "That's it. Ride me," he growled, thrusting up. I became lost in pleasure that I didn't notice Nick had returned until he grabbed my hair and tugged, crashing our lips together. "I hope you're ready," he growled before pushing me down onto Matt who placed his lips on my neck and sucked painfully hard. I gasped and moaned as I felt something cool and slick against my puckered entrance. Nick pushed a finger inside of me and slowly worked it in and out until I became relaxed and he added a second finger. My body moved on its own accord as I pushed back against his fingers as Matt continued to thrust up into me. Nick pulled out his fingers and lubed up his dick before grabbing my hips and entered me. My back arched and sloppy moans fell out of my mouth as they both thrust inside of me in unison. My body buzzed and burned as pleasure filled me. "So fucking good," I cried out, leaning down to kiss Matt. "Anything for you, beautiful," Nick grunted as their dicks throbbed inside of me. I could feel my orgasm nearing as my mind became fuzzy and I could no longer think straight. "Come for us, baby," Matt said as Nick reached down and rubbed my clit vigorously. "Fuck! Matt! Nick!" I clamped down around them as my body shook and I came hard. Matt pulled out of me and positioned himself in front of me as he stroked his dick. "Open your mouth," he groaned and I quickly opened my mouth, sticking out my tongue as he aimed at my mouth. He let out a low growl before thick ropes of cum landed in my mouth and on my lips. I licked it up and swallowed before looking back at Nick who smirked at me. He pulled out of me and stroked his dick as I turned around and opened my mouth. "So greedy. I love it," he teased as he threw his head back and came inside of my mouth. I swallowed what he had to offer before sighing and collapsing on the bed. "That was the best," I sighed as they tugged on their boxers and pants. "We should've done this way sooner," Matt said, chuckling. "Totally. Maybe now you'll stop with the teasing," Nick said. "Oh no," I chuckled, "I'm so taking it up a notch if this is the kind of treatment I can expect." They shook their heads as Matt's phone began to ring. "Oh it's Adam," he said as he answered, "yeah? Okay." He switched his phone onto speaker. "If you three are done humping each other, get back here. We have promos to tape," Adam laughed then hung up. "How did he...," I said, blushing. "Nothing can get passed Adam," Nick chuckled as he threw me my clothes, "let's just get this over with so we can come back for round 2." I bit my lip as they smirked at me before getting dressed so we get work done first then come back to play.


	10. Valentine's Day Special

"I'm so glad to be back home," I sighed as I parked in the driveway and turned off the car. I was finally back home after a long tour in Ring of Honor, but was lucky enough to have Valentine's Day off so I could return to the home that I share with my boyfriend of five years, Kenny Omega. I got out of the car and grabbed my bags from the trunk before walking up to the front door. My entire body was sore and I just wanted to sleep although I also wanted to spend what was left of Valentine's day with Kenny. I unlocked the door and dragged my bags inside, dropping them as soon as I closed the door behind me. "I'm home," I called out to Kenny as I took off my shoes then paused when I saw a rose petal on the floor. I looked over and saw a trail of petals on the floor. I smiled and followed it as it lead to the coffee table in the middle of the room.

I smiled at the sight of the beautiful roses in a clear case with a red bow wrapped around the bottom. I plucked the card out that was on one of the roses and turned it over. "Go upstairs into our bedroom. I ran you a nice, hot bath. Love, Kenny" was on the card with random hearts on it. I put the card back down and went upstairs. I could hear slow music playing when I enter our bedroom and I walked into the bathroom. There were candles on the sink and on the edge of the tub which was filled with bubbles. "Aw," I said as I stripped down, put my hair in a ponytail, and stepped into the tub. I sighed as I lowered my body into the hot water and felt my body relax. I looked over and saw a glass of champagne and picked it up. "He's so perfect," I whispered before taking a sip. I hummed to myself as I enjoyed my champagne and bath, my sore muscles becoming more relaxed and the tiredness and fatigue disappeared.

I finished my champagne and got out of the tub, draining the water as I wrapped a towel around me and a card fell onto the floor. I picked it up and it read, "check the cabinet under the sink." I walked over to the sink and opened the cabinet and pulled out a black bag. Inside was a red satin robe and a card which read, "put this on, nothing underneath and walk out into the bedroom." I finished drying off, letting my hair down, and slipped on the robe, tying it closed and walked towards the door. I took a deep breath as I grabbed the door knob and turned it, slowly opening the door.

"Well, hello, beautiful. Happy Valentine's Day," Kenny said, smiling at me. He was shirtless, wearing his Elite sweatpants as he say on the edge of the bed. "Hey, Kenny. Happy Valentine's day to you too. I can't believe you did all of this for me," I said, walking up to him. He placed his hands on my waist as he looked up at me. "Well, I have to spoil my baby on the most romantic day of the year. Speaking of which," he said, reaching back and grabbed a platter of chocolate covered strawberries, "strawberry?" I nodded and sat down in his lap and he held up a strawberry to my lips. I blushed as I opened my mouth and he fed me the strawberry. "Mmm so sweet," I said as the sweet juice from the strawberry and the chocolate blended together in my mouth. "Not as sweet as you, love," he said as he ate his own strawberry, "I've missed you so much. I'm glad that you're back with me on such a special day. I've been planning this night for weeks now and it worked out perfectly. Now for your gift." He stood up and set me down on the bed before walking into our closet. "You mean all of this isn't my gift," I asked as I ate another strawberry. "This was just to get you relaxed and stress free, darling. I have your real gift right here." He returned with his hand behind his back as he walked up to me. He grabbed my hand and smiled at me before getting down on one knee and I immediately knew what was about to happen next. "Baby, these last five years have been the greatest. I know that this is a little cliche, but this was the only time I have the courage to do this," he said, holding out his other hand. I couldn't help the giggle when I saw the word Elite on top of the black box. He opened it and the diamond ring sparkled in the light. "Will you marry me?" I nodded eagerly, too overcome with emotions to speak as he slipped the ring on my finger. "I love you so much, baby. I'm ready to begin our life journey together," he said, picking me up. "I love you too, Kenny. Now and forever," I said as I wrapped my arms and legs around him and kissed him passionately. His hands slipped under the robe and gave my ass a squeeze as he say down on the bed. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have you," I said, kissing his cheek. "No way. I'm the luckiest man to have you in my life. I'm so glad that we met and now we're here. Together. Forever. A bright future ahead of us. No one will come between us," he said, kissing my neck slowly. "True," I said, leaning away from him to grab the last strawberry and held it between us, "but a strawberry might." He chuckled and took half of it into his mouth and I took the other half in my mouth as we shared the last delicious treat before he picked me up again. "Now for the fun part," he smirked as he untied the robe and slid it down my arms, letting it pool on the floor. He slid the platter onto the floor and climbed into bed, laying me down and hovered over me.

He kissed my lips tenderly before kissing down my neck to the valley of my breast, cupping and massaging my breast, his thumbs rubbing circles on my nipples. "Kenny," I moaned, arching into his touch as he smirked. "That feel good, baby," he asked, licking a line up my neck slowly, nipping at my sensitive skin, sending shivers through me. "Yes. I want more, Kenny," I moaned, looking into his eyes. He released my breast and hovered over me. "Hmm. What do you want, love? I'll give you anything you want." I reach down and grabbed the lump in his sweatpants making him hiss. "This what you want," he groaned, thrusting into my hand. I nodded as he smirked and sliding off the bed momentarily and dropped his sweatpants, his hard erection springing to life as he climbed back on top of me, fisting his dick as he kneed my legs further apart. "You ready for me baby? I don't think I can take it easy on you tonight. I've been waiting and missing you so much." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. "Please, Kenny. Take me. Right now. Don't hold anything back. I want to feel how much you love me," I said.

He lined himself up with my entrance and slammed inside of me. I moaned at the feeling of being so full and stretched as he pulled out then slammed back inside of me. "Kenny! Oh shit," I gasped, digging my nails into his shoulders. "Just the way I like it, so fucking tight and all mine forever," he hissed. I slow began to drag my nails down his arms just the way he liked, encouraging him to go deeper, harder, faster. He groaned my name as he pounded into me, leaning down to capture my lips to silence the sounds of pure ecstasy that escaped me as the headboard slammed into the wall with each powerful thrust. I ran my fingers through his soft curly hair as the height of our passion filled us. He broke the kiss to look me in the eyes. "I love you, baby girl. I can't wait to have you as my wife," he grunted out between thrusts. "I love you too, baby boy. I can't wait to have you as my husband," I moaned against his lips before flipping us over so I was on top and I began to ride him. "I'm supposed to please you. This is you say," he groaned, grabbing my hips as he focused on my breast as they bounced. "Yeah, but you know that I love being on top," I smirked and winked at him. "Trust me. I know exactly what you like." He tightened his grip on my hips as he thrusted up under me. "Fuck. Kenny, just like that," I gasped and moaned as my orgasm rolled through me. "Gonna come for me, baby," he groaned when he felt my pussy tighten around him. I have him a nod and through my head back as I became lost in the pleasure. He took the opportunity to flip us over and pinned my arms down as he vigorously thrust inside of me, his hips almost a blur as he grunted in my ear. He reached between us and rubbed my clit, sending me over the edge as my orgasm hit. I kissed him to silence my screams as his dick throbbed inside of me. He wrapped his arms around me as his thrusts became sloppy until he slowed to a stop as he filled me and we rode out our orgasms together.

"I love you so much," he panted as he pulled out of me and rolled over to lay next to me. "I love you too," I said, laying on him as I looked at the ring on my finger, "and I will love you forever." "Good because you're stuck with me now. And Adam. And Nick and Matt. And Yuji." "Okay, I get it. Shut up," I said, giggling before kissing him. "In all seriousness, I'm glad that you said Yes. You won't regret it." "I know. If I can deal with you for five years, I think I can deal with you for the rest of my life," I giggled. "Good because I plan on annoying you and loving you for the rest of your life." "I wouldn't have it any other way," I smiled before kissing him.


	11. WrestleKingdom Victory

I smiled as I stared out the window of the hotel that I was staying in with my husband, Kenny Omega. The Tokyo Dome was in perfect view and the people looked like ants as they walked the streets, going to their destinations. The hype of last night event was over and soon Kenny and I would be returning home so he can rest for a while. He had successfully defeated Chris Jericho and retained his title and still managed to wrestle tonight. I smiled as I looked out at the night sky. Between the moonlight and the beautiful colors that painted the Tokyo Dome, the sight was breathtaking. I stood at the window, taking a few pictures and got lost in the beauty of it all. I didn't hear Kenny return to the room or him walking up behind me until his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me close to him. "Welcome back. I didn't hear you come in," I giggled as he kissed my neck. "Just finished up for the night. Now it's time for some much needed us time," he whispered in my ear, "you enjoying the view, baby?" I smiled and nodded. "It's so beautiful. Can we just live here?" He chuckled against my neck. "No, darling. I love it here, but we can't live here. Besides," he smiled, turning me around in his arms, "You're more beautiful to me." "Real smooth, Kenny." "I try," he chuckled before kissing me, holding me close to his body. "Mmm. What's that for?" "For dealing with my running around through this very important time. I barely had time to spend with you and what little time I had free, I spent resting or training. I'm sorry," he said, cupping my face. "Don't apologize. I knew what I was getting into before I married you. I'm just glad that you're happy, okay, still champion," I smiled, kissing him again. "I don't deserve you sometimes. But now is the time for me to make it up to you." I raised an eyebrow as he stepped back and rid himself of his Elite crew jacket and white shirt, tossing them aside. I bit my lip and I stared at his chiseled chest. He held out a hand and I happily grasped it as he pulled me close to him once more, pressing his lips against mine and lifted me up with ease as a short squeal escaped my lips. "Mmm. If this is what I can get for being lonely then you should stay busy more often," I giggled as he pulled off my shoes and socks for me. "No because I'll miss you like crazy even more than I do now."

He carried me over to the bed, discarding his shoes as he climbed into bed, laying me down before hovering over me. He rubbed my cheek with his thumb, smiling at me before kissing me, his full body weight on top of me as his hips rest comfortably between my legs. The kiss deepened as I felt myself melt under him and I let out soft moans. "God, I missed this so much," he whispered, his voice husky and his eyes filled with need. "Me too." He smiled and gripped my thighs, grinding against me, making sure I could feel his hard erection through his tracksuit. "Kenny..." I sighed, needing more of him. "Hm? What's the matter," he whispered into my ear, a clear smirk on his face that indicated that he was teasing me. "You're wearing too much clothes." He chuckled against my neck before placing a kiss on it then sat up. "Funny. I was thinking the same thing to you," he chuckled as he slid up my Bullet Club shirt slowly until I sat up and pulled the shirt over my head. He reached behind me and unhooked my bra, sliding the straps up my arms and tossed it before pressing me back down on the bed, pinning my wrists above my head with one hand as his free hand traveled down my body and unbutton my shorts while his lips attacked mine. His hand felt hot against my bare skin, sending electric shocks throughout my body. "You're so beautiful," he mumbled between kisses as his hand worked my shorts and panties down my thighs as much as possible before his thick fingers rubbed against my folds slowly. I managed to wiggle free of my shorts and panties and gasped when I felt a finger slip between my folds, rubbing circles on my clit, causing me to moan. "You make the most beautiful sounds," he whispered, watching me intently as he pushed a finger inside of me, thrusting it slowly as he gauged my reaction. "Kenny!" He smirked and inserted a second finger, leaning down and captured my nipple in his mouth, sucking hard as my moans became louder and louder. Pleasure and need filled me from head to toe as I gripped his shoulders. "Hm? Do you need something, love?" I playfully glared at him as he smiled up at me. "I need you naked. Now, mister. I'm the one who's supposed to be treating you after a big win anyways." He chuckled and removed his fingers, licking them clean as he stood up and dropped his pants and boxers before climbing back on top of me and kissed me once more.

"We can treat each other to a pleasurable night," he whispered against my lips. I smiled and rolled us over, hovering over him and kissed up his chest, neck, and cheek before settling for his lips. His hands slid down my sides before resting on my hips as he groaned softly to my touch. I smirked and straddled his hips, aligning my core to his hard member before slowly sinking down onto it, both of us gasping and moaning as our bodies joined together. He held my hips and looked up at me, biting his lip as I paused to adjust to his size. I flashed him a smile before I began to ride him, my hands resting on his muscular chest. "Oh god. I've missed this so much," he groaned, gently squeezing my hips. I slid my hands down his chest and began bouncing myself on his dick as he put his hands behind his head and watched me bounce. "That's it, baby. Ride me just like that," he groaned as I rolled my hips. "Like that, baby," I moaned, dragging my nails down his chest. "Yeah, just like that." He reached up and rubbed my nipples with his thumbs, pinching them between his thumb and pointer finger. My pussy ached and began to squeeze his dick as I was nearing my first orgasm. He felt me getting close and immediately flipped us over and began pounding into me. "Oh fuck. Kenny!" I cried out in pleasure underneath him as he wrapped me in his arms. "Sorry, love. I can't hold back. I miss you so much and I miss this so much." He grunted as he slammed repeatedly into me, his lips latching onto my neck. My arms and legs wrapped around him as our bodies melted into one. His breath fan my skin as sweat covered our bodies. The bed creaked from the force of his thrusts drowning out the sound of skin slapping skin and our moans that filled the room. I felt myself squeezing his member and knew that my climax was near. "Kenny..." "I know. Me too, baby. Come with me." I nodded as our lips found each other once more as we reached our pleasurable peak together. "I love you so much," he whispered, kissing me again before slowly pulling out of me and laid next to me, pulling me to his chest. "I love you too, Mr. Best in the world," I smiled and placed a soft kiss on his chest.


	12. True Hangman

"Wow. He's so cool," I said as I watched in awe as Joey Ryan wrestled. I was hanging out backstage with Bullet Club for another wrestling show and enjoyed watching the show while everyone got ready. "I know, right?! He's amazing," Cody said and Kenny and Young Bucks nodded in agreement. My boyfriend, Adam Page, however, didn't agree with us. "There's nothing special about him," he mumbled, watching the match. I looked over at the others who simply shrugged their shoulders. "He's going for the flip!" I turned back to look at the match as Joey placed his opponents' hand on his crotch as the crowd goes wild. Adam walked up closer to me and stood right behind me, watching the match above my head. Joey flipped his opponent and the crowd went wild. "How does he do that?!" "That is one powerful package!" The guys talked excitedly while Adam frowned. "It's not that special!" I looked up at him. "Calm down, baby. It is pretty cool. Not many guys can say that their dick is strong enough to flip an adult with ease like that." While Joey covered his opponent, strong hands grabbed my arms and I was spun around. "What," I asked, looking at Adam. "You like him more than me?" I raised an eyebrow as I stared at him. "Are you being serious right now?" "Answer me." I sighed and pat his hands. "I like you more than him. Relax. You're getting jealous for nothing." "My girlfriend and friends are gushing over some fake dick man." "You have to admit that he is impressive," Kenny said and the others agreed. "He has a point," I chimed in. "No! I'm the only Hung guy around here. He's a fraud!" Adam growled and grabbed my wrist, pulling me away. "Adam?!" "Yo, Hangman. Where you two off to?" I turned my head and mouthed an apology as Adam dragged me away.

"Adam, what's wrong?" I tried to get him to talk as we walked, but he just muttered in annoyance as he opened the door to the Bullet Club locker room and tugged me inside, shutting and locking the door. "Now can you tell me what's wrong with you?"He flipped his hair and walked up to me. He wrapped his arms around me and picked me up, spinning me around and pressed me against the door before pressing his lips against mine. "I'm going to show you who has the best dick around here," he muttered, releasing me before grabbing my wrists and pinned them above my head before he kissed me once more. His free hand roamed over my body before I felt my skirt rise up. I moaned against his lips and tried to break free from his iron grip. He grunted and pressed himself against me, patting my thigh until I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pulled his lips away from mine and grind against me. "Adam," I moaned then quickly shut my mouth. He shook his head as he pulled off his vest. "I'm going to make sure that everyone learns who's the dick man around here," he whispered in my ear as he helped me out of my shirt and bra. "We really shouldn't do this here, Adam," I said, trying to sound uninterested, but my voice betrayed me. He smirked and pulled down his trunks. "You don't mean that." I bit my lip as I stared at him. "Thought so," he chuckled, peeling me from the door and walked over to the bench, loosening my legs from around him and sat down with me standing in front of him. "Turn around and take off that skirt and those panties. I want to see that perky ass I love so much." I smiled and turned around, shaking my butt as I pulled down my skirt and panties. His hands rested on my thighs as he slowly licked each butt cheek. He placed two fingers on my folds and slowly rubbed me. I moaned and covered my mouth to muffle my sounds. "Put your hands down and turn around," he ordered, smacking my butt. I put my hands down and turned around. "You're so beautiful, baby. You always get me going," he gestured to his hard cock, standing at attention, "I'm going to make you forget all about Joey Ryan."

He stood up and walked behind me, bending me over so my hands rested on the bench. "So beautiful," he whispered, rubbing my butt as I heard a bag unzip and hit the floor. I looked over my shoulder as he popped the top for a bottle of lube and squeezed some into his hand then tossed the bottle and stroked his cock. "Ready for me, darling," he asked, lining himself up to my puckered hole. I gave a small nod and moaned as he slowly pushed inside of me. "Adam," I whispered, moaning as he filled me, pausing so I could adjust to his size. "M-move," I moaned, pushing back against him and he obliged, holding my hips as he pulled out then pushed back inside of me, groaning as he found a steady pace. I moaned and tried to keep it down, but he smacked my ass each time I tried to control my volume. "I want them to hear you, especially Joey." He snapped his hips and I couldn't stop myself in time to lower my voice as my moan echoed through the room. "That's the spirit, baby," he chuckled, thrusting faster. My moans became louder as he thrust harder into me and I couldn't contain them. "I'm the only one you should praise. I'm better than Joey. Can Joey do this to you," he grunted out, spanking my ass with his hips as he slammed into me. "No! Only you can do this to me," I cried out, moaning as he smacked my ass again. "Good girl, but you know," he whispered, pulling out of me and turned me around, picking me up and carried me near the door and pressed me against the wall and pushed inside of me, thrusting fast inside of me. "Say my name, baby. I want everyone to know who can please you. Who has the best dick around here? Say it!" "Ah! Adam. Adam Page has the best dick around!" He growled as he bit my neck, leaving a bruise on my skin as he slammed into me. I cried out in pleasure, no longer caring about who could possible hear us as I enjoyed being one with the man that I love. "Cum for me, baby. Cum all over my dick," he growled in my ear. I moaned his name loud and came, feeling all of the energy I had leave my body. A few thrusts later, he pulled out and came over my stomach, panting as he pushed his hair back and kissed my forehead as he carried me back over to the bench and grabbed a towel, wiping my stomach. "You feel better now," I asked as I got dressed and he put his ring gear back on. "Sorry," he mumbled, patting my head, "I don't usually show my jealousy like that. I just didn't like hearing how impressed you were about another man and his... you know." I stood up and kissed his cheek, hugging him. "He's a great wrestler, but you're the only man who makes me happy and have the best package around." He smiled as took my hand as we walked towards the door. "Good. I'll try to calm down more often," he said as he unlocked the door and opened it, only to end up running into Joey. He stared at us in shock before shaking his head. "Um... they need you." My face and ears were as red as a tomato as I immediately walked off, Adam chuckling as he followed me for his match.


End file.
